It's Like Magic
by ImprecantesStellam
Summary: PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...
1. The Power of Prettiness

**Chapter 01:** The Power of Prettiness

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** May 2011

**Word Count:** 2,267 words.

Aria Montgomery was holding onto Spencer Hastings, one of her three best friends. The girl had barely survived with her life an encounter with her psychotic brother-in-law, Ian. Ian had eloped with Spencer's perfect sister, Melissa, and little did the girls know, he was out to get them. He had killed Allison, their best friend, and with the unfriendly help of a stalker named 'A', they discovered Ian was the murderer. However, he had tried to kill Spencer when she found out, and luckily, A came to Spencer's rescue. However, after A had killed Ian, and the police went into the church, they found no A or Ian. The town stared at the girls with slandered looks. Very few people believed what they went through.

They each had a dirty secret. They comprising of Aria, Spencer, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. All four girls were victims of A. Aria Montgomery was secretly seeing her English teacher, Mr. Ezra Fitz. Spencer Hastings was renowned for kissing with her sister's boyfriends, including Ian. Hanna had been bulimic and idolized Allison. Emily was lesbian and loved girls. While in reality, their secrets defined who they were, they knew society would cast looks upon them. However, Emily and Spencer were the most fortunate. Their secrets were practically out, and they could breathe again. However, Aria suspected that all was not over for them. Spencer's parents barely trusted her anymore, and Emily's mother was trying to get her to move to Texas. The creepiest part of all this was that really, Allison was the only one who knew these secrets.

Ella Montgomery, Aria's father, agreed to let all girls sleep over at their abode. All of the parents of the other children initially objected, until Spencer cried and let out that she wanted to be with those three girls. Finally, the parents caved in and allowed it.

So now, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were sitting around, drying their tears in Aria's small room that was big enough to fit all of them.

"I...I can't believe his body was not there." Spencer croaked, grabbing another tissue to wipe her tears. Her skin was turning red from irritation. She had used up approximately an entire box of tissues herself.

"It seems so unnatural." Hanna added, biting one of her nails. She looked over to Emily, who was often the weakest emotionally of them.

"...I don't know if A is on our side or not anymore." Emily truthfully confessed, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

Before they could jump on that idea, Ella Montgomery came in with four cups of hot chocolate and cookies. She gently set it down and wished the girls goodnight.

After they knew Ella was not eavesdropping on them, they huddled around Emily.

"Isn't it strange? A was the one who led us to Ian, and saved you." Aria whispered, looking at Spencer who nodded.

"I wish I could have gotten a look under that cloak," Spencer added mournfully. She pushed back some of her hair strands.

"I just wish we had the power to defeat A and prove ourselves innocent and truthful." Emily cried, as she held onto Hanna's shoulder. Hanna comforted her. There was silence in the room.

However, suddenly, something strange started to happen. The wind began to blow heavily, and the ground began to shake in Aria's room, although nothing seemed to be moving. Emily gasped with the girls when the floor began to flood, which was odd for a second floor room. They all huddled in one corner, terrified. They wanted to scream, but nothing came out from their mouths. They all held on to each other, afraid. Suddenly, a spark lit, and there was a fire in the middle of the room. Aria tried screaming, but nothing came out.

However, during the turbulent gales, trembling earth, and terrifying flood, out of the fire stepped...Allison?

"Ali...?" Aria found her voice again. Her beautiful friend that was also a manipulator waves gracefully at all of them.

"What...What the hell is going on?" Hanna's nostrils flared. Her eyes widened by the brightness of the fire on Aria's bed, that seemed to not be exisiting to the perfectly still covers. In fact, Hanna noticed the water wasn't even wetting her feet.

Emily cried, before looking extremely confused. She was so confused and unsure what to do.

Spencer stood her ground despite the trembling earth, and glared at Alison. Something was not right.

"You all are Princesses," Allison said dreamily, as she stepped closer to them. She looked like an embodiment of light.

"WHAT?" All four girls yelled, not caring whether someone would hear them. They all gave each other looks before looking bask to Allison.

Allison ignored their confused outcries and floated to Emily. Emily looked extremely terrified, especially when she could feel Allison's warm skin holding up her cheek and looking at her.

"I'm probably breaking like fifty laws doing this, but I'm here to protect you guys. I came to Hanna once before," She said looking at Hanna who paled in the memory of 'hallucinating' of Allison.

"Emily, my love," Allison toyed around her words, "you are the graceful Princess of Water." The girls looked at each other weirdly as the ground still flooded, the fire still burned, the ground still shooked, and the wind still blew.

"Emily, think of the water stopping. Command it." Allison cooed into Emily's face. Emily closed her eyes as two warm tears began to travel down her face. Suddenly, she wished everything to go away. All of what happened, and little did she know her eyes were glowing blue. The three other girls stood transfixed as Emily felt power surging through her. She wished for the water to stop and suddenly, the ground was as if there was no water.

Allison floated to Spencer, who gave Allison a questionable look. Spencer was the only one of the four who could challenge Allison.

"Spencer, you are the resolute Princess of Earth. Command the Earth to stop shaking." Allison whispered, as Spencer glared at the ground, which was mewling and slithering like a snake. Spencer imagined grabbing the snake and stepping on it, destroying this illusion. However, as Emily had glowed blue, Spencer's eyes began to glow green as the ground began to stabilize.

Allison then glided over to Aria who was standing swayed by Allison's presence.

"Aria, you are the versatile Princess of Air. Command the wind to stop harassing you." Allison giggled, as she watched Aria concentrate. Aria began to think of the wind as a million little bugs flying around, and despite the sickening image, she wished they would all fly out a window. Suddenly, as her eyes glowed an eerie silver, the wind began to stop.

Finally, Allison hovered over to Hanna, who was terrified. She looked at Emily who stood transfixed with glowing blue eyes. She looked at Spencer who stood hypnotized with glowing green eyes. She looked at Aria who stood dizzy with glowing silver eyes. Allison smiled at Hanna.

"You, Hannah, are the fiery Princess of Fire. Command this flame to stop." Allison looked over dreamily at the beautiful fire. Hannah looked at the fire, and before she knew it, her eyes glowed red. She thought of the fire as a top she wanted, and by grabbing it, she took it away from everyone else. The fire immediately ceased, and soon the room was normal. The girls snapped out of their state and looked at Allison for answers.

"Us five are gifted with powers." Allison sang. Hanna gave her a look as Allison looked over at a wilted flower Ezra gave Aria and caused it to spring back to life.

"I am the heart that unites you five. I have all of your powers," Allison smiled. Spencer rolled her eyes. It would be Ali who would be the queen of them.

"However, I was killed before I could lead you all. You already have disposed of Ian, the Knight of Earth." Allison warned, as the girls stared at her confused.

"Ian is the Knight of Earth. Hold up, let me get comfortable." Allison joked, as she floated over in her ghost-like state to sit on Aria's bed.

"There was a tale of Four Princesses and their Queen fighting off the dark forces of the Five Evil Knights-"

"Is A a Knight?" Spencer interrupted Allison, who gave her a dark glare.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the Princess of Earth-and no, A is not a Knight-, the Five Knights have a built in sense to try and kill you. They're out to get you. My Knight..." Allison sighed as she brushed her golden locks with her hand, "already got to me. I cannot reveal who it is, for that would disrupt the forces of good and evil." Allison spoke, as if this was all common knowledge. The four girls stood aghast.

"Girls, the thing is, your Queen has fallen," Allison spoke again, "and now you must all survive and win this war. The battlefield is equal now, but now you all are still in danger. I'm sure the Knights now have realized their past too, and they're out to get you all too. Beware of anyone who doesn't bode well with all four of you. They may seem like a great friend, but in reality, they are your greatest enemy." Allison warned, as she started to fade away. Emily began to cry out for Allison, but Allison shushed her by telling her she would return. Suddenly Aria felt her eyes close.

Aria woke up to see Spencer in a green sleeping bag, Hannah in a red sleeping bag, and Emily in a blue sleeping bag. Aria was in her usual silver sheets. This was all too weird. She wondered if it was a dream last night, but she saw her rose alive again and it hit her. Everything last night was true.

She came downstairs to see Ella and her younger brother, Mike, sipping coffee. Her father had already left for work.

"Did you sleep alright honey?" Ella asked concerned. Aria immediately shot up and looked at Ella, frightened.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" Aria asked, afraid her mother knew.

"Oh, no reason." Ella shrugged as she sipped her coffee. Suddenly, Aria blurted out.

"Did you hear us scream, the earthquakes, the fire, the flood, and the tornado?" Aria yelled, panting slightly. Mike gave his mother a look.

"Mom, did you like slip in Vodka into their drinks?" Mike sneered, as he got up to get ready for some lacrosse. Ella looked at her daughter concerned and felt her face.

"Honey, you feel light-headed? Why don't you go back to sleep. The girls are all sleeping in too." Ella advised, as Aria was led back upstairs. Aria entered her room, and locked it, as she noticed the girls were waking up too.

"Guys, last night was real." Aria blurted out again. Spencer gave her a flat look.

"No good morning?" Spencer asked, before getting up. Hanna and Emily got up as well and looked nervously at each other.

"So...we have powers." Aria spoke nonchalantly. She didn't know how to react.

"But our lives are in danger." Emily whimpered.

"We have to find out who these Knights are and destroy them before they destroy us!" Hanna barked, determined to end this nonsense. "Guys, do you hear yourselves? We sound stupid!" Hanna looked at her friends, sighing frustratingly.

"Hannah, last night was real. Look!" Aria pointed out to the flower, which was bursting out with life.

"But Aria, or Your Majesty of Air, we have normal lives. We have never done anything like this before!" Hanna argued. However Spencer stood up.

"Not exactly. Emily was on the swim team, establishing her affinity with water. Hanna was obsessed with burning calories, which are units of heat. I love sports and running on the ground, and Aria is most likely comfortable with some aspect of air." Spencer pointed out, as Hanna bit her lip. It did make some sense.

"But then, who are these Knights? Why are they out to get us?" Hanna asked.

"Because, we're Princesses." As silly as it sounded, Aria realized it was true. They had a new thing for life.

However, Aria's phone vibrated.

"_Bitches, don't forget about me. I'm still here to hunt you all down._" Aria read out, as she read out from her phone. It was from A.

"Great! So not only do we have a letter from the Alphabet to deal with, but also four psychopaths who are out to kill us!" Hannah moaned, sighing as she excused herself to the bathroom. The three girls looked at each other.

Spencer was the first to speak.

"I have a feeling...that we should try and practice with our powers." Spencer calmly stated, as Aria and Emily agreed with her.

"Then we'll tell Hanna that tomorrow; we'll practice in Spencer's backyard." Aria nodded to Spencer and Emily, who nodded as well.

The girls did not realize the immense danger they were placing themselves. Little did they know, that they would soon lose faith in love, trust, and friendship. Nothing would be right for the Pretty Little Liars ever again.


	2. Magic

**Chapter 02:** Magic

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** May 2011

**Word Count:** 1,185 words.

* * *

><p><em>Never believe it's not so<em>

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

Luckily, Ella Montgomery decided to venture out with several teachers (including Ezra Fitz, much to Aria's discomfort and the girls' amusement) for a book signing across town. That left the girls with the house empty before they left for Spencer's open yard.

It turned out that Hanna had been experimenting with her heating powers as she conducted heat to the water in the bath, creating a soothing hot spring like sensation for herself. Spencer had joked that Emily and her could have given Hanna a mudbath as well, earning the hard-worker a middle finger from the rich one. Emily gave a weak smile as she continued to look downward. All three girls noticed, but decided not to say anything.

However, Emily seemed to cheer up slightly when she found herself able to wash the dishes without her hands. She seemed transfixed by the beauty of the water moving by her command. It was as if Emily finally control over her life.

Spencer had a bit of fun accelerating the growth of some of the authentic household plants in the Montgomery household. She mostly levitated several pebbles, and put them down after several moments. While these new-found powers were freaky, Spencer had to admit they were slightly cool.

Aria, on the other hand, was heavily enjoying her powers. She noticed herself idly levitating slightly above the ground, and screamed as she fell back on one inch of air. However, she was laughing. It felt great; after all this time with A terrorizing them, it finally felt great to have a secret they could actually keep to themselves.

Finally, Aria finished the list of chores Ella had left for her, and nodded to the girls. They excitedly piled themselves in Aria's car, before Hanna held a fiery gaze in her eyes. She winked to Aria, who looked at her as if she was crazy. But Aria knew once Spencer was even grinning, she had to do it. Aria smiled widely as she backed out of her house, and began to drive slowly, with her foot on the acceleration pedal. However Aria began to concentrate on the million fibers of air surrounding the car and began to imagine them pushing the car faster and faster. Aria blinked, and before she knew it, the car was seemingly in auto-pilot mode. Aria began to control it with simple commands from her mind to tell the wind what to do. The girls, including Emily, began to cheer until Aria lost control and had to abruptly take control of the car again.

Before the girls realized it, they were at Spencer's manor; the Hastings manor. Luckily, Melissa was still in the hospital, but currently, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings did not know how to react to their daughter. They wanted to believe her, but at the same time, the entire situation seemed so incredulous. They also refused to believe their daughter was a murderer. Aria could feel Spencer's initial hesitation upon entering the house, but knew her friend was the Princess of Earth; she was strong, resolute, and powerful.

The girls crept into the house as if robbers, looking for any sign of activity. Emily looked slightly sad to see a house plant wilting, and thinking no one was looking, concentrated and several water molecules began to form in the air, until it splashed on the plant. Hanna noticed and concentrated heat waves upon the plant, just enough to give it light. Spencer stirred the soil to activate the nitrogen mixing bacteria and Aria finished it off with a gust of wind to cool down the plant after its treatment. It looked much more lively than it had before.

Finally, the girls entered the backyard and crept into a corner with some relief of shade. Luckily, not many people were outside, and Spencer knew they would have privacy. Emily initially expressed her worry about A, and the girls bit their tongues. They hadn't thought of that. Spencer then thought of something, but looked afraid.

"I...could try and create a cave." Spencer said bluntly, as all the girls look incredulously at the girl. They knew Spencer was intelligent, but they didn't know to what extent their powers could stand, and they were afraid of exerting too much. It seemed to be a problem in some of Mike's comic books that Aria secretly read when she was afraid; the superhero always had an episode where he overused his powers. They especially didn't want a situation to arise where Spencer would be placed into the hospital and the girls would have to lie _again_.

"Spencer, that's ridic-" Hanna began to chastise the girl, before Spencer challenged the Princess of Fire.

"Not exactly Hanna," Spencer commented, concentrating her eyes on the ground, "a cave is simply a natural underground space large enough for a human to enter. It would take simply a few geological processes, perhaps some chemical ones, erosion, tectonic forces, some microorganisms, pressure, atmospheric influences, and digging. I know for a fact that the Hastings manor has a ton of limestone near it, and if we can maybe create carbonic acid mixed with rainwater and groundwater, we could perhaps create a karst, or sinkhole, thereby forming a cave." Spencer reported proudly. The girls looked at her for a moment, before laughing. They were so grateful for Spencer's intelligence.

Spencer began to lay out a plan. Emily would begin the erosion, while Aria would run over to the chemistry lab at school, and with Hanna, burn through a few locks and grab as much carbonic acid as possible. Spencer would try and create some acid as well, but Emily didn't want to be left alone, so Spencer reluctance stayed with the Princess of Water.

Once they had enough acid, Emily would begin to mix it with the water in the air and the ground, and charge down into the earth. Spencer would then use her mind to visualize the cave (and upon Hanna's bequest, squash some bugs) and hopefully, by evening, the girls would have their own lair. Hanna promised to provide some light, and the girls devised a sliding rock maneuver so that any of them could enter it if needed. With the plan in sight, the girls began their assigned duties. Aria and Hanna walked to the school, finding it less suspicious, while Spencer began to instruct the nervous Emily about which locations to erode.

However, the girls were not alone. A certain figure was watching them with interest, and curiosity. The figure cursed under their breath, realizing the girls were up to something, but the figure was completely baffled for once. The figure swore that they would find out what the girls were up to.


	3. Teenage Dream

**Chapter 03:** Teenage Dream

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** May 2011

**Word Count:** 1,511 words.

* * *

><p>Aria and Hanna returned to the Hastings Manor, giggling. They had managed to sneak into the school and steal some of the acid from the Chemistry department, but they made it so much funner for themselves. For one, Hanna burned through the handle of one of the doors, so Aria cracked up wondering how the principal was going to react upon seeing this. Afterward, Aria sneezed and blew up such a current that the lockers in the hallway that they were in flew open, causing a storm of papers to fly out. The girls managed to get the acid, and Hanna burned one of the security cameras while Aria hid the other one. Spencer gave them an odd look as she applied the large amount of acid, and with Emily's help, mixed it so the cave could be complete.<p>

After what seemed like hours, the girls stood back, sweaty, dirty, but satisfied. They had finished their lair and it was sweet. Admittedly it felt odd to be in a cave, but with the air currents provided by Aria, the holes provided by Spencer, the drainage of water by Emily, and the lights by Hanna, the place seemed to fit.

Spencer created a stone door that could be slid open either through the use of the magic of the earth or air, or it could be pushed open through a current of water or fire.

The stalker watching the girls was completely baffled. The figure merely saw objects come out of seemingly thin air, and all of a sudden, the girls disappeared and reappeared. The figure cursed the entire way home.

Finally, the girls each took turns showering in Spencer's luxurious shower, as they discreetly made plans with certain people. Spencer had sent a text message to Toby, asking to meet him at the grill, while Aria called Ezra and confirmed that she could come over. She was a bit hurt when Ezra asked her if she was okay and if everything that happened was true, but she displaced this hurt and continued to smile. Meanwhile, Lucas had called Hanna and reintroduced Caleb outside Spencer's house, who first received a slap, and then a hearty embrace. Lucas waved goodbye to Hanna while Caleb and Hanna made plans. Emily tearfully called Maya again and was fortunate to find that Maya could sneak onto the computer and have a date with her, virtually. All seemed well for the girls.

* * *

><p>"Knight of Fire," An ominous voice spoke out loud in a dark dwelling. A young man knelt in front of the leader, and nodded.<p>

"You must arrive at the Hastings Manor and complete the tasks I asked you to complete. The Princess's," the figure snorted, "are all making plans with their loved ones."

The Knight of Fire nodded before quickly departing.

"Knight of Water," The ominous voice called out again. Another young man found himself kneeling in front of the dark leader, and smiled eerily.

"Have you received the setting?" The figure asked, as the Knight of Water nodded.

"Excellent. I want you to have a fraction of my power and haunt that place like it's never been haunted before." The voice cackled as it shot out a bolt of energy and placed it into the Knight of Water. The Knight of Water bowed before heading out to complete his mission.

"Knight of Air," The ominous voice silkily spoke, as the final young man bowed in front of the dark leader.

"I want you to ruin this thing they call love, and kill the Air Princess." The dark voice ordered, as the Knight of Air simply nodded and vanished into thin air.

The dark figure looked outside and smiled. The Pretty Little Liars would soon be gone and the world would be under the reign of the Knight of Aether.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Toby giggled as they shuffled through some music on Spencer's laptop. Spencer never fully appreciated the type of music Toby listened to until today. It felt so enlivening and rebellious-she didn't feel anchored to her parents when she listened to this liberating music.<p>

Spencer pushed back a few strands of hair and looked at Toby. He was so handsome, and Spencer found herself blushing. She couldn't believe she was the one who doubted him; on the surface, he may have looked bad, but in reality, he seemed like an angel.

Spencer slightly bemoaned the entire Princess dilemma. If she hadn't received her powers right there and then, she wouldn't have believed a single word of it, but it was so mystical. Spence was lost in her own thoughts, and did not notice Toby glancing at her.

"Spencer?" Toby asked calmly. She broke out of her trance and glanced at Toby.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer nodded, before smiling at a picture of a turkey snowboarding down a hill. Toby smiled too, but Spencer noticed a glint in his eyes that may had indicated otherwise. However, he began to laugh and Spencer displaced her thoughts as she laughed with him.

For being the Princess of Earth, Spencer loved floating sometimes...

* * *

><p>Aria and Ezra sat on Ezra's comfortable couch, watching Kenneth Branagh in <em>Hamlet<em>. They pecked each others a few times, before sitting calmly and watching the rest of the epic movie. Aria placed her heard on Ezra's shoulder and smiled.

"I love you Ezra." Aria stated, as Ezra tensed for a moment. He relaxed the next moment, and smiled at her.

"Aria, you are possibly the most unique girl I have ever met." Ezra smiled back at his student, or better yet, his lover. The two had yet to consummate their love, and suddenly, Aria began to feel flashes of urge and lust. She felt Ezra's sculpted chest through his loose shirt, and she began to rub his thigh. Ezra grunted a bit, before trying to scoot away. Aria looked up at him, with pleading eyes, and Ezra sighed. He was beginning to feel urges as well.

The night became a spectacular display of love, passion, and romance, spinning wildly with lights, laughter, and life. Aria had never been as happy as she was now, and she was sure Ezra felt the same way about her. Everything was just perfect.

For being the Princess of Air, Aria sometimes loved just the simple relaxation of laying against someone.

* * *

><p>Emily cried as Maya told her that she loved her. Maya reported that for good behavior, she was being sent home early. She was the only one at that camp who hadn't used any of the sneaked in substances, and thus was rewarded. Emily was so happy, but had to restrain her silence else her mother got suspicious.<p>

Maya revealed that her parents were slightly miffed at Emily's mother for being so nosy, but Emily kept on apologizing that Maya laughed. Her beautiful laugh caused the blood to rise to Emily's cheeks. Emily confessed to Maya about Paige. Maya, for a moment, looked hurt, but smiled. She claimed that at least her Emily was kept 'warm' enough for her.

Emily felt a throbbing in her heart as she wished to see Maya in flesh again. She loved Maya with all of her heart, and wanted to caress her face, feel the embrace, hear her lovely voice not through sound bytes in a computer, but in person. Emily smiled tearfully at Maya. She noticed Maya wiping something off of her face, and asked what she was doing.

Maya replied in her melodic voice: "I'm wiping your tears Emily." And with that, Maya had to sign off and report to bed. Emily cried even harder, as she hugged her pillow and shut down her computer. She was hopelessly in love with Maya St. Germain and could not wait until she saw her again.

For being the Princess of Water, Emily sometimes loved having her tears dried.

* * *

><p>"So Mona threw away the note then?" Hanna pondered, as Caleb shrugged. They both were snuggling together on a hill, watching the stars glitter the canvas of the sky.<p>

"She may have. I'm not sure. I...told her to give it to you." Caleb spoke, as Hanna squeezed his arm. They were in love with each other, and after Caleb revealed that Hanna was the love of his life, they agreed to pursue their relationship again.

Hannah would have liked it if there wasn't any mystical Princess stuff going on, but she knew it wasn't much different than having A stalking them. Sighing, she snuggled closer to Caleb and blushed as she smelled the same scent as she had when they slept together.

"So have you watched any other guys take showers?" Caleb joked, as Hanna playfully punched his shoulder. It began to drizzle slightly, and Caleb took Hanna's hand and began to dance with her, not caring that her make-up and hair were being ruined. Hanna was having so much fun with Caleb acting like a gentleman, she almost forgot about all of her troubles.

For being the Princess of Fire, Hannah sometimes loved being soaked in love.


	4. Bad Romance

**Chapter 04: **Bad Romance

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** June 2011

**Word Count:** 1,244 words.

**A/N:** Whoa! Who else watched the premiere? That was beyond epic! I kind of hope Ian isn't alive though-it'll basically ruin this story! And also sorry if this chapter is odd. I'm kind of under the weather...

* * *

><p>Aria awoke to a mad buzzing on her phone. Looking, she saw it was only eight in the morning. It was the weekend, so she didn't understand exactly who was trying to contact her at eight in the morning, although she hoped it wasn't an SOS from Spencer.<p>

To her surprise, it was from Ezra. She sat up in her bed, as she flipped open her phone to read his horrible text.

"_Aria, was I really stupid to date a high school girl like you? I must have been drunk-besides, with that face, you're nothing more than a sex toy. Thanks doll. Oh, and it would be nice if you delete my number._" Aria felt her heart break in half. She felt the entire world crashing down on her, and her breathing stop. Her eyes began to dilate, and tears sped down them. That was it? Ezra only wanted her for sex? Nothing else? Did he mean any of those words he said to her?

Aria threw her phone against the bed, and sobbed in her bed. Her black hair moved like snakes as she sobbed even harder, the pain killing her from within. What did she do to deserve this?

Aria grabbed her phone again and immediately closed the message. She sent an 'SOS' to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, and hoped they would get here soon enough. However, she had an abstract feeling that none of them would reach here, so she went where she think she would the happiest.

* * *

><p>Hanna was in her bed, upset. Some asshole at her school had gone off and told Caleb that she was whoring herself out to fill the void he left for her. Caleb looked at her and got pissed, claiming that she was just acting like a drama queen. Hanna begged him and pleaded with him, convincing Caleb that those were lies. However, Caleb claimed perhaps he was lying when he said he loved her and their fight erupted. Hannah cried even harder as she remembered the harsh words both exclaimed. She brought her knees to her chest and wiped her eyes. If she ever found out who told Caleb this rumor, she swore to god she would burn them alive.<p>

She saw Aria had sent her an SOS, but she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else's problems, and she was just...furious. Sighing, she knew what she would do. Go where she was happiest.

* * *

><p>When Aria and Hanna reached the Hastings Manor, they were not only surprised to see each other there, but to see an emotional Emily and a stoic Spencer. Apparently, Maya was furious about Paige, which confused Emily who had told Maya about Paige before and Maya wasn't furious at all. It was Spencer who was the grave one.<p>

"I received a message from Toby, except," Spencer gave a sad smirk, "I found out the reasoning behind it." Spencer opened up their hidden cave and the four jumped inside, as Hannah lit the place to create light.

They closed the cave just enough to let air in and out, but they continued to grimace.

"A contacted all four of our sweethearts yesterday," Spencer spoke nonchalantly, "and told them lies." Spencer looked at all of them, her face saddened. Aria's heart broke even more.

"B-But...Ezra says I was just good for sex." Aria said, ignoring the incredulous looks the others were giving her.

"A must have fed Ezra some lie that would cause him to say that." Emily deduced, although her tears were rampantly flowing. "Like she told Caleb, Toby...and Maya." Emily sobbed. Maya was returning today, but she told Emily it would be nice not to see her again.

"If only I could find A, I would legitimately kill her. That fucking bitch." Hanna swore, as she pushed back some of her hair. If it was one thing the girls hated about their lair, it was the humidity.

The girls sat in an uncomfortable silence, as they watched their love lives fall apart in front of their very eyes, and they couldn't do anything about it. It hurt them all bitterly, and it was upsetting that they were practically being assaulted in both directions. If they rejected all social interactions, they still had the Knights to deal with. If they rejected their magical world, they still had A to deal with. By accepting both, they had to deal with both A and the Knights.

The girls all took a silent step toward the entrance of their cave, and stepped out into the fresh air. It felt nice, but Aria knew something was wrong. It was as if the air was whispering to her that something was wrong. Suddenly, her powers began to hype up, and the wind began to blow heavily. Spencer screamed, but Aria couldn't stop it. Suddenly, they noticed a hooded figure standing in front of them, back turned toward them.

"A!" Hanna exclaimed angrily, as she ran toward the cloaked figure, secretly conjuring two fireballs. However, the figure ominously turned toward her and shot out a blast of wind, causing the blonde to fly back. Emily, Spencer, and Aria screamed as they ran to Hanna's side, scared. Since when did A have powers? It wasn't A-It suddenly hit Emily.

"I-It's a Knight." Emily whispered. Aria froze, as Spencer and Hanna realized it too. The Knight of Air was standing before them.

Aria was afraid. They were expected to use their powers to fight the Knight in public? What madness was this? But there wasn't any time for madness-they needed to protect themselves. Aria plummeted herself in the air, and shot out a huge gust of air. The Knight of Air merely stood, as if he was just tickled. Emily stood, angry and upset, and suddenly all the water from the air concentrated itself as a fist, and proceeded to punch the Knight of Air. The Knight stumbled slightly, but Emily could feel him grinning. It was becoming apparent that the girls had no training whatsoever.

Spencer began to concentrate on the Earth next to the Knight, and she smirked. She sent a few stones flying in front of the Knight, as he easily avoided it. However, he was not expecting that Spencer had turned the ground next to him into an adhesive quicksand. It took a lot of energy from Spencer, but she was doing her best to contain it. Hanna, rubbing her bruises, ran with two balls of fire again and hit the Knight in the chest. The impact caused his hood to fly back, and to all the girls horror, they saw Noel Khan standing in front of them, glaring at them.

He whispered "It isn't over Princesses." Noel vanished into thin air, leaving the girls bruised and confused. They were also nauseous with shock; they had expected the Knight of Air to be someone so close to them.

"Guys..." Aria began, but stopped as tears threatened to come down her face. First, Ezra was fed a lie and dumped her, and now a classmate was out to kill them, not to mention A was still out there. Hanna was feeling similar to Aria, although she was more angry than upset. Spencer was relatively calm, only hanging onto her emotions through the thread of logic. Emily was sobbing, completely broken down. The girls, without a word, went inside the Hastings Manor, upset.

They were going to have to somehow vanquish Noel Khan.


	5. Imaginary

**Chapter 05: **Imaginary

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** June 2011

**Word Count:** 1,116 words.

**A/N:** I'm loving this season! So also, I would like to take this time to thank .dreamers, msbookworm93 and SolitudeMyLove for being so great!

* * *

><p>Thousands of thoughts were flowing inside Aria as she sat, a cold and barren coffee clutched in her hands. She was dumped by Ezra Fitz. Noel Khan was the Knight of Air. The girls were going to have to <em>kill<em> Noel Khan. Aria sobbed dryly as she looked across the room. Spencer was comforting a hysterical Emily, and Hanna was glaring at the coffee cup in front of her, as if it was to implode upon visual contact. Spencer's parents had brought Melissa back home, and there had been an awkward spat between both Melissa and Spencer. Luckily, Melissa had gone to bed, and Spencer's parents were most likely asleep as well.

"We have to kill him." Hanna spoke wholeheartedly. The other three girls gave incredulous looks toward the Princess of Fire.

"Ali told us we had to," Hanna quickly defended herself as the atmosphere in the room got even more tense. The girls had done terrible things-yes. The Jenna Thing was forever imprinted on their conscious and that wasn't even murder. Were the girls capable of murder? Could they actually kill someone with such a familiar face?

"Maybe some TV will loosen us up," Spencer admitted as she switched on the television. However, she wished she hadn't.

"_Rosewood teacher Ezra Fitz has been charged with sexual assault toward female students._" A voice blared as the three girls heard a metallic crash onto the floor. Aria's eyes widened as tears ebbed out. She was trembling, and all the color in her skin paled away.

The three girls quickly ran toward Aria and held her to keep her from collapsing. Aria began to cry hysterically, as she could practically feel bile rise up to her throat. Her phone vibrated, and for a moment, she was expecting a restricted number. For once, she actually wished it was. It was from Noel Khan.

"_Hey Aria. I hope you didn't mind that I saved you from Mr. Fitz. A Princess should never be left to resort with common peasantry."_ Noel had mocked her through digital messaging, and Aria threw her phone onto the sofa sobbing harder. However, it vibrated again. This time, Emily picked it up and hesitantly read what it said.

"_Emily, I anticipate from your movements that you would be reading this. I can't believe you would send Maya to that horrible rehab center again!_" Emily screamed silently, as she felt all the water in the world deluging her in pain. Noel must have sabotaged Maya's recovery process, and blamed it on Emily. Emily held her knees to her chest and sobbed. Hanna and Spencer were pale, and unfortunately, the TV blared another familiar face for the girls.

Spencer wanted to scream as Emily had when she saw a trashed up picture of Toby. She wanted to scream even louder when the reporter claimed that Spencer Hastings had complained to the police that Toby had raped her. Spencer felt as if the world was becoming less and less stable, and for once, she felt truly alone.

Hanna could practically feel it. Noel had fucked up something with Caleb, and she was anticipating it. To her misfortune, her phone rang.

"_What the fuck Hanna!_" A voice cursed out Hanna as she felt warm tears glisten her face. "_You promised you wouldn't try and find my parents. Why the fuck are they trying to bring me back? You fucking bitch!"_ Caleb yelled hoarsely. Hannah simply hung up the phone and sobbed.

In a single moment, Noel had destroyed the object of affection for all four girls. He truly had cut them off from their loved ones, and now he was going to swipe at them.

The girls, through their anguished tears knew that the world wasn't sane anymore. It was now a dog-eat-dog world. In order to survive, they would have to kill Noel Khan and face the consequences. They were true Princesses and would have to sacrifice all they had to save the world from the wrath of these horrible Knights.

* * *

><p>The girls stood alone outside the Hastings Manor. Aria had a dream about fighting Noel Khan, and thus knew that their fated day of battle was today. It all fit into place. Melissa was going to be at the hospital due to a stressful nervous breakdown in the night, and her parents would be with her. Most people were busy doing their activities, and thus the girls knew it was time to fight Noel.<p>

"Noel, come the fuck out you bitch!" Hanna cursed, as the wind began to blow faster and faster, as it had during his first appearance as a knight.

Spencer was the one who had came up with the strategy. She analyzed each member's strength and weakness. Hanna's element was the most powerful, but Spencer had the most control over hers. Aria was the fastest and her element allowed her to quickly improvise. Emily was great with long-range attacks and shields from the back. They devised a strategy, and hoped it went through as they had planned it to execute.

It wasn't murder anymore; it was self-defense. They had convinced themselves of this. Noel Khan would kill them if they didn't attack back. It was a basic instinct, and they knew they had to follow through with the rules of life.

"I thought you would enjoy my gifts _Princesses_." Noel Khan appeared in a cloak, as he smirked handsomely. The girls nodded. It was now or never!

Hanna began, as usual. She didn't charge, however, but chose to stay back. She shot two balls of fire, as they flew straight toward Noel. Noel smirked and sidestepped, but was shocked to find himself in a puddle. He still smirked, not realizing Emily's plan.

Emily concentrated her hardest, and thought of her mother, father, and above all, Maya. Emily's powers were most potent when in accordance to her emotional state, and thus, her eyes began to glow as did the wind's force. Emily lifted her hand symbolically, and Noel found his feet frozen solid to the ground. He was reduced to a punching bag.

Spencer then began a barrage of stones, thorns, and pebbles. She didn't want to expend too much energy, and to her glory, Noel was receiving far more scars, bruises, and blood stains than he had before.

However, the girls did not take into account that the weather had melted Emily's ice. Noel found himself free to move again, and thus began to utilize his deadly powers. Fog was suddenly lifted around the girls as they lost sight of each other. The girls knew that without each other, their powers were significantly reduced.

They were in for a fight of their lives.


	6. Crystal Clear

**Chapter 06: **Crystal Clear

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** June 2011

**Word Count:** 1,124 words.

**A/N:** I cannot wait till the next episode! Once again, big thanks to my amazing reviewers! Zana De Dorinte, msbookworm93, and MPRockstar16!

* * *

><p><em>They were in a fight for their lives.<em>

The girls were aware of that simple fact. They didn't realize the true magnitude of what they were doing. They were fighting; killing; destroying evil. But what separated evil from good? What was the distinction? Were the girls really on the _good_ side? And were the Knights really on the _bad_ side? Was there no peaceful compromise to this?

Aria sighed as goosebumps violated her skin. She was so afraid and just unsure of what to do. She wished she had Hanna's courage, Spencer's stability, and Emily's passion. Only then she would be able to actually fight off Noel Khan. She wished she was one with the girls, and only then would she be able to fight off the demon facing her.

"Aria," His cold voice sang, "I can see you right now." Aria suddenly felt even more vulnerable and afraid and she was about to conjure up a gust of wind, until she heard Spencer.

"Aria! Don't! He's bluffing! He wants you to reveal yourself!" Spencer yelled, until Aria heard a thud. Aria concentrated on the thud. The sound directed itself five paces to her left, and ten paces to the north. She figured she found Noel Khan. Biting her lip, she gently began to levitate, albeit clumsily. She tried to concentrate on the thud, but the sound had become weak and feeble, and soon she lost the sound. But it was alright; she saw the back outline of Noel Khan. She noticed Spencer was on the ground, her head bleeding.

"Hanna," Aria whispered in the wind, hoping somehow Hanna would hear it. "Emily" She continued to whisper. She didn't see Noel turn his head, indicating he didn't hear it. She silently prayed they heard it, and luckily her prayers were answered. A fireball was shot directly at Noel Khan, and it missed, but scorched his knee. He cursed Hanna out, and pulled out a sword. Aria screamed, and revealed her position. Noel looked at her and grinned. She could barely read the glittering words on the sword, but was afraid to see that it read "Aria"

The fog was still dense, and Aria quickly blew her wind to cover herself with fog, but she knew it was too late. Noel had spotted her, and she guessed he shared similar powers. He sliced through the puffy fog, and gleamed when he found her. She stood, facing him, until a pebble hit his head. To her shock, Aria noticed a limping Spencer holding a resolute Emily coming closer, along with Hanna walking confidently. The girls were united again.

"Emily now!" Hanna yelled, as Noel rapidly turned around. It was too late, however. Emily had shot a small blast of water, courteously heated by Hanna, to scorch Noel's face. He held his face, and began insulting the girls. Aria sighed as she felt herself levitate further into the air. She felt free and liberated; like a balloon. She then concentrated on Noel and shot a huge gust of air, more than she had ever shot before. She saw Noel's body fly like a rag doll when hit, and she heard him swear.

He immediately got up, and from the bruises on his once perfect face, the girls knew he meant even more business. He had severely underestimated the girls, and he tried to run as fast as he could with a scorched knee. He pulled out his sword, and to the girls surprise, he was able to use it like a wand and concentrate air to the tip. He pointed it toward Aria, and shot it out, causing the girl to fly to the ground.

"ARIA!" Spencer, Hanna, and Emily screamed as they saw the girl plummeting to the ground. Spencer immediately concentrated on the ground to soften, and Emily did her best to create a puddle as Spencer inflected the ground within it self, essentially creating a pond. Aria fell flat into the pond, and luckily her fall was broken by it. Noel swore, as he attempted to shoot out air toward the three girls. However, Hanna ran and punched him in the jaw, her flames tickling her knuckles. Spencer then turned around and glared at Noel. She immediately began to shoot a barrage of pebbles and stones at the boy, as Emily picked Aria up and roused her back to consciousness.

Finally, Aria found herself conscious again. She noticed Noel shot two huge gales of air, causing both Spencer and Hanna to fly back. Hanna luckily fell onto a soft patch of ground, but Spencer hit her back against a tree. Emily quickly nodded toward Aria before running over to Spencer. Aria knew that it was time; the Princess of Air had to protect herself from the Knight of Air.

"What do we have here?" Noel smirked, as the bruises on his face shone in the peeking sunlight. "We have Aria Montgomery, the pacifist of the four girls. Unlike Hanna and Spencer, you're afraid to fight, and unlike Emily, you can't do shit." He jeered at Aria, who felt tears come to her eyes. "Is that why Mr. Fitz left you? Am I hitting the ballpark here?"

"S-Shut...Up." Aria cried, as she bit her lip. She heard Noel's cruel laughter.

"What did you say to me bitch?" Noel said, as he came closer. He shoved Aria onto her knees and grabbed her hair. Aria felt weak and vulnerable as Noel tightened his grasp on Aria.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were the hottest chick around. Until I realized how much of a _whore_ you are." Noel spat, as Aria felt tears racing down her face. She struggled to get away, as Noel kept his grasp on her.

"...You made a mistake Noel," Aria suddenly stopped crying. She realized she couldn't be weak anymore.

"The air is there for you when you need it. However, if you make it mad enough, any simple gust can become a tornado!" Aria yelled, as she concentrated as hard as she could. Before she knew it, the wind began to blow heavily, and Noel felt himself being picked up by the currents. He yelled obscenities at Aria, as her eyes continued to glow. Eventually, Aria ceased the wind, as Noel came crashing down to the ground. Aria screamed as she realized how bloody, bruised, and destroyed Noel's body was. She felt bile running up her throat, as the three other girls walked toward Aria, disgusted with themselves.

They were murderers. They knew it. They couldn't stand themselves. They were going to have live with the fact that they, the Princesses of the Four Elements, killed someone.

They wished they could simply just be called liars...


	7. It's Magic

**Chapter 07: **It's Magic

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** July 2011

**Word Count:**

**A/N:** I hope you guys have an amazing fourth of July! Thanks to msbookworm93 for your review! : )

* * *

><p><em>They were murderers. They knew it. They couldn't stand themselves. They were going to have live with the fact that they, the Princesses of the Four Elements, killed someone. <em>

_They wished they could simply just be called liars..._

The girls were at a loss of what to do. On the Hastings manor was lying a dead boy. A dead boy whose life was cut short by the hands of four girls. They could argue that it was self-defense, but secretly, they all knew that deep inside their souls that they had _wanted_ Noel Khan dead, whether or not it was self-defense. The cold truth was that they were murderers, and they were alone. They only had themselves to tell.

Aria's heart hit rock bottom when she envisioned the face of Mr. Khan and Mrs. Khan when they heard about their deceased son. They would never get to see him get married, give them grandchildren, or even graduate high school for that matter.

Hanna, like usual, was the first to burn herself out of the haze that was entrapping all the girls in this miserable web.

"We have to call the police." Hanna immediately stated, as Aria, Emily, and Spencer gave her an incredulous look.

"And say what?" Spencer retorted back, her eyes still moist. "Hello? Rosewood Police Department? Yeah, we have magical powers and we just killed our classmate. Can you get rid of his body? Thank you! I hope you have a good day too!" Spencer drew out her sarcasm too far, as it lost its effect and it slowly became Spencer rambling incoherently.

"Shut up Spencer, I...Then what should we do, Oh Mrs. I cry if I get a B!" Hanna barked back, suddenly finding anger within herself. Hanna found a new source of frustration within herself, while Spencer found herself suddenly losing any contact with the ground. She lurched over, and immediately released whatever she had eaten earlier. Emily was a wreck, with tears falling down her face, and Aria was simply numb. The girls had committed a crime.

"Hanna, Spencer," Aria spoke nonchalantly, "now is not the time to fight. We have to clean Spencer's throw-up, call the police," Aria was afraid of saying the next part, "and act innocent."

There was a calm silence in between all the four girls as they struggled to hold themselves and regain control of their emotions. Finally, Emily recovered first and washed away the throw-up. Spencer recovered next and immediately fluctuated the Earth and caused the throw-up to sink in. Hanna and Aria recovered simultaneously and accompanied their friends inside the manor. Aria, before entering the house, through she heard something click, but figured it was nothing at all.

* * *

><p>The girls had let Hanna call the police, and Officer Garret was the first one to reach the manor. The police, upon confirming that Noel Khan was the corpse laying on the Hastings Manor, called his parents. The girls, from the inside of the manor, broke down upon seeing Mrs. Khan sink to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. A ton of students had suddenly appeared like moths to a light, and were crowding around, almost sobbing as they saw the mangled body.<p>

What hurt Aria the most was when the wind carried to her the noise of a news report:

"Can you believe it? Rosewood seems to be becoming more and more dangerous as the days go on. First, local resident Ian Thomas is reported to be missing, then Ezra Fitz is put into jail for engaging in inappropriate student-teacher relationships, and now, local student Noel Khan has been found murdered. Is Rosewood under a curse of terror?" The reporter outside the Hastings Manor spoke into the camera, and while Aria was surprised she could hear it, she didn't know how to react. She had never once thought of her powers as a curse, but what had they caused? They caused a boy to lose his life.

Spencer's parents had called Spencer to slightly console her, while the other parents immediately rushed over and found themselves hugging their children. Melissa was out of town. However, to the girls horror, the police were eying them suspicious. They all seemed to be related to deaths and disappearances, and slowly eyes did glance at the four girls, wondering what was going on in between the whispers.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Officer Reynolds?" A hefty police officer said, inspecting the land. They had sent the body into their medical examining team, but Garrett seemed to be occupied with a tree. It was bent awkwardly, as if there had been a high amount of turbulence hitting the tree. He found it odd that no bystanders had been present, and that someone could come in and mangle someone's body like that and simply leave it on the Hastings Manor. He also found it suspicious that Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were once again involved in this mystery. He did not want to reveal it to them yet, but they were now all people of interest in this case.<p>

"I think," Garrett pondered his next few words, "that we're not being told the entire truth here." He turned to face his superior and looked at him straight in the face. "How often do you get phone calls from four girls already suspected to be involved a police department mystery claiming that a body was found on their lawn?"

Officer Reynold's superior grunted. Had Garrett looked, he would have seen the parents of the Emily, Aria, and Hanna leave. Garrett simply shrugged as he felt his phone vibrate. He only knew one person who would call him in the middle of his duty. He politely excused himself and walked over to a corner of shade provided from the manor, unaware that Aria was nearby.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, listen. I cannot simply throw the girls in jail!" Aria heard a familiar voice hiss into a phone. She immediately told Spencer, Hanna, and Emily to silence as she tried to listen into the waves of sound the wind were providing to her.<p>

"Sweetheart...Yes, I love you...I have to call you back." Officer Reynolds closed his phone and sighed. He then walked from his spot, unaware that Aria Montgomery had heard his entire conversation. Aria immediately turned and faced the other girls.

"Jenna...is seeing Garr-Officer Reynolds!" Aria exclaimed horribly. The other girls paled. This was not adding up, and suddenly they felt even more alone than they had before.

* * *

><p>Nightfall fell, and the crowd slowly dissipated, leaving the girls to themselves. They had received horrible Facebook messages from their own classmates, and Mona had even ignored Hanna's calls. The girls were completely alone. Their parents had consoled them, but they politely left when they found the girls numb and devoid of any emotion.<p>

Aria was the first one to hear a creaking noise outside. Spencer heard it next, and the two girls awoke Hanna and Emily.

Peeking from their window, the girls saw an eerie figure; a cloaked figure was standing outside the Hastings Manor, painting something. The girls immediately put on the nearest articles of clothing and ran downstairs. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to meet the monosyllabic psychotic stalker that had been harassing them all this time...


	8. Magic Destination

**Chapter 08: **Magic Destination

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** July 2011

**Word Count:** 1,599 words

**A/N:** I hope you guys had an amazing fourth of July! Thanks to msbookworm93 and SolitudeMyLove for your amazing reviews!

* * *

><p>Life could be funny at times. For some people, the worst horror they will receive is a large bill that will take a significant dent of their savings, yet they are deemed mature enough to drink and smoke. For others, they find themselves in the face of their worst nightmare, and yet they are still too young to consume alcohol. For a certain four girls, every trouble in the past was just a simple breeze, spark, drop, or pebble compared to the gale, flame, wave, and earthquake they were facing today.<p>

Since Aria had returned from Iceland for her junior year of high school, she had been stalked and harassed by the monosyllabic stalker named 'A'. Not only Aria, but Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields as well. They once tried to block out A out of their lives, but that backfired on them and eventually caused Aria's family to drift apart. Of course, things were slightly better now, but they were still on the brink of disaster.

When they saw a cloaked figure vandalizing a side of the Hastings Manor, they assumed it was one of Noel Khan's flunkies who blamed the girls for his death, or it could be a Knight. Thus, the girls were at a dilemma, unsure as to whether or not to use their powers. It could save their lives, or cause them eternal scorn. Like aforementioned, life could be funny. It gifted these four girls with supernatural powers, yet they found it to be a burden, a curse, and a horrible stigma.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled strongly, leading the throng of girls. She crossed her arms, obviously not pleased. Hanna was glaring at the figure, while Emily and Aria simply wondered who could be so low to do this.

However, something about this figure made Hanna feel uneasy. It seemed eerily familiar and...dangerous. She wanted to say it was a Knight, but something in her heart was telling her otherwise. Nonetheless, a small spark of genius hit Hanna, and slowly it fanned into a wildfire of inspiration. However, at this moment, Hanna wished it had not.

"It's A! That bitch!" Hanna swore, as suddenly the other three girls froze. The figure, still cloaked in darkness, shifted slightly, as if to face the girls. They had never expected to find themselves in such a situation. Of course, in their own way, they had dreamed of pulverizing the psychotic stalker to a pulp, but life could be funny. Life makes you think so many things, but when the time comes, life robs you of your thoughts, leaving you as an inept statue.

"Guys, we could end this right now," Hanna glared, pulling up her sleeves. The other three girls looked alarmed. They could not possibly think Hanna was suggesting to kill another person. Albeit, A was so much less innocent than Noel Khan, but nonetheless...they barely slept because of the murder they just committed.

"Hanna, no!" Spencer yelled, challenging Hanna's ferocity. A simply spectated the show, as Spencer and Hanna gave each other a momentous glare. Emily was reminded of how Spencer was the strongest of the four girls when it came to challenging Ali.

"We can murder this bitch. It's not like we're any better now than we were before!" Hannna spoke cryptically, as if she felt that A was not aware of their previous deed.

However, before Spencer could retort, A pulled out a pistol. Suddenly, the four girls screamed. They were against an androgynous psychotic stalker who would love to kill them. They were alone, but they still were nowhere near skilled enough nor powerful enough to kill another person.

The sound of a bullet piercing the air was too much for Aria, as she felt light-headed. The bullet hit no one, but Aria felt connected to the air. The bullet hurt it, and Aria was feeling it's pain. It was an odd sensation.

Spencer looked at the other girls and nodded. Concentrating, she began to concentrate on the ground under A. A, unaware of Spencer's supernatural powers, was shocked to see the ground trembling beneath A. Hanna immediate conjured two fire-balls with her hands and shot them, as if they were tennis balls, hoping to scorch A's chest. One hit A's knee, while the other missed and accidentally ruined a shrub on the other side of the lawn.

A immediately felt threatened or something along those lines, as it began to shoot out pistol bullets everywhere, with no precision. Emily smirked. She was tired of A's bullshit anyways. She was glad to finally have the time to _drown_ A in the same troubles it provided for Emily and her friend. She concentrated on the forming dew of the grass and managed to imagine it as a spear. A giant spear that would skewer A. To her surprise, Emily found a floating bubble of water in the shape of a spear. Grabbing it, and taking a moment to respect its beauty, Emily immediately lunged and shot it towards A. It hit A with a bang, causing it to fall back and land into Aria's trip. She used the momentum from A's dropping to shift the air under it and cause it to topple over.

Finally, Hanna strode to the struggling A, with a confident smirk on her face.

"So much for trying to beat us right, bitch?" Hanna said as she reached down to pull down the cloak. However, a gunshot filled the air, and all the girls screamed. A had missed Hanna by the thread of her flannel pants, but Hanna was terrified now. She should have figured A would never give up. Suddenly, as if A had powers, it grabbed Hanna's neck and began to choke her with a strong grip. With it's other hand, it threatened the other girls with the pistol.

Spencer was the first to surrender, holding her hands up. Emily and Aria quickly followed suit and Hanna did her best to, although her heart was beating too fast. She felt A smirk, and drop her. A quickly ran off as fast as it could.

The only thing going through the girl's mind was how they accidentally revealed their biggest secret yet.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Aria yelled. It was morning, and the girls had gone back to a restless slumber, only to wake up and find Bryon Montgomery, Ella Montgomery, Ashley Marin, Pam Fields, and Melissa Hastings drinking coffee and whispering.<p>

Upon the girl's request, the parents and Melissa revealed that Spencer's parents, after hearing about a burnt bush, and some incomplete vandalism, thought it would be a good idea for the four girls to see a therapist. The excuse was that the girls were going through a lot, although Spencer could read from Melissa's hateful smirk that there was more to the picture.

"Honey, we just want the best for you four girls." Ella Montgomery tried to console her daughter, although Aria backed away. The girls were shocked. Their own parents thought that a shrink would help them? That was impossible.

It begged the question; how funny is life? Parents were supposed to trust their children, but Aria felt the air telling her that their parents did not trust them at all. Aria suddenly felt as if the entire world was glaring at her, and she held on to Spencer for support.

"Mike told you, didn't he?" Aria whispered, as suddenly the room became silent. Bryon and Ella Montgomery paled, not realizing their daughter was so bright.

"Mike told you that I dated Noel Khan." Aria repeated slowly, as if digesting the fact that her parents were beginning to believe something was wrong with the girls.

"So what? You think we're going to go psycho after our ex-boyfriends or something?" Hanna challenged her mother, who gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course not Hanna! But we feel...this will help you in the eyes of the police." Ashley Marin tried to reassure Hanna, but Hanna pushed her away.

"But we did nothing wrong! We," Emily took a pause, as she saw the hurt in her mothers tears, "are _completely innocent_." Emily emphasized the last two words, as if to make her point.

Life was so funny. It taught children never to lie, yet the pretty little liars found themselves having to lie to get out of a lie. It was a vicious cycle.

"We know that," Melissa said, although her smirk grew when she saw Spencer's face. "But we want to make sure the police to believe you too."

"Mom would never stand for this!" Spencer cried, as Melissa's grin grew wider. Spencer paled. She realized Melissa had most likely called her mother and convinced her to join in on the plan to send the girls to a shrink.

"You're doing this because you are just upset over Ian!" Spencer yelled, tears streaming down her face. The other girls were in shock to see the most stable of them slowly losing her stability. Sending dark looks to the group of parents, the girls turned their heads and led the sobbing Spencer upstairs.

However, to their horror, they heard Melissa's footsteps, and suddenly she appeared in Spencer's doorway.

"Spencer, stop being such a _princess._ You have no _power_ over this. Let Aria _fly_ down and let Emily _swim_ away. Hanna should probably try and cool the _embers_ of her mother's emotions, and you should come back to _Earth_." Melissa grinned confidently again, although this time her grin reached the other girls. Their jaws dropped as Melissa walked away.

Somehow, Melissa Hastings knew their darkest secret yet.


	9. Make It Shine

**Chapter 09: **Make It Shine

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** July 2011

**Word Count:** 1,546 words.

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery was used to the tedious day of school. She was used to listening to teacher lecture on and on about things that failed to grab Aria's attention, such as the structure of an arthropod, or what nebulae meant. However, she was never the subject of attention; with both of her parents heavily involved in the education system, and Aria being older than her brother, she was used to being lectured. That's why, upon seeing the psychiatrist Anne Sullivan, Aria felt lost. Not only at a loss for words, but at a loss for what to say.<p>

As the clock ticked on, she sat in silence. Dr. Sullivan was not a typical psychiatrist; she did have a comfortable chair, but she was stylish and young. She looked as if she could understand any problem Aria would burden her with; it was almost a ray of hope. However, Aria knew the reality of their situation. While there was patient confidentiality, Sullivan even informed her that if she was informed of anything that could harm someone, she would be obligated to inform the police.

_The police. Yeah, with Reynolds sucking Jenna's face._ Aria thought bitterly, as a disturbing image was cast in her head. She, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna had trusted that police officer, and it turned out he was with the enemy the entire time.

"Aria? I noticed you scrunched up your face. Is everything okay?" Dr. Sullivan pondered, playing with a pen-cap. Aria bit her lip, wondering what could she say. Could she really tell Dr. Sullivan that she was some mythical princess of the element of air? That she, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were involved in the murder of Noel Khan? That there was a psychotic stalker ruining their lives at this very moment? Aria knew A would somehow know about the therapy sessions, and in his or her own way, threaten the girls.

Aria had heard that Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were as tight-lipped as she was. Emily had cried softly, but apart from that, none of the girls exhibited any sort of emotion that could lead to Sullivan finding out their buried secrets. What concerned the girls more was that A knew a secret that had been once in their favor. It hurt; that they let A get away.

"Yeah." Aria replied blandly. She looked at the clock, and fortunately, the time was about finished for the therapy session. Grabbing her bag, Aria waved a solemn goodbye to the curious psychiatrist, and proceeded to walk out in the radiant sunshine. It greeted her with a whisper of hope, although Aria knew better than to take it.

All of a sudden, Aria's phone vibrated. She was afraid to see who it was, afraid of seeing some incriminating evidence. However, to her surprise, it was Spencer Hastings. She had requested that Aria come over. Aria was unsure, knowing her parents were already becoming wary of the other girls. From what she had heard, the other parents agreed. In fact, Aria had even used her powers to overhear a conversation between Dr. Sullivan and the parents, suggesting that the girls split up temporarily. As much as it hurt, Aria somehow felt it was right. When Aria had left for Iceland, the three other girls had been divided. Sure Spencer was hitting on her sister's fiance, and Emily was going through sexual feelings and Hanna was shoplifting, but it hurt to think that the girls were happier when they were alone.

When Aria neglected to reply, Spencer sent another message, with several exclamation points. There was one word, and it read, in block text, MELISSA. Aria sighed. She knew her parents would be angry, but she figured there was no avoiding her friends. They were bound in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>When Aria had reached the Hastings Manor, she noticed odd imprints in the ground. Although it took her a moment, Aria had realized that Spencer used her powers to leave marks on the ground to give Aria a direction to avoid the front door and climb up through the window. Noticing that no one was around, Aria walked around the house, and attempted to push herself off the ground, with a puff of air. It worked, although Aria felt herself plummeting toward the house. Bracing herself for impact, she was surprised when it never came.<p>

"That was...weird." Aria commented, before noticing that she successfully levitating high above the ground. Knocking on Spencer's window, the Earth maiden opened it and grinned. Aria entered, and sat in the familiar room.

"So Sullivan really has you high, doesn't she?" Spencer attempted a lame joke, which ultimately made Aria giggle. The first thing Aria noticed, however, was the absence of Hanna and Emily.

"Where are Hanna and Em?" Aria asked, pushing back some loose strands of hair, while Spencer fidgeted. She stayed silent, as she jumped onto her bed, and pulled a notebook from nowhere.

"It would look suspicious if more than one person came over, and besides, you're easier to hide." Spencer smiled, as Aria playfully punched Spencer in the shoulder. However, she was curious to see a notebook with the images of the five girls on it. Spencer opened up the first page, which had a picture of Aria Montgomery.

Aria began to scan the page, while Spencer re-read it. Aria noticed there was her biographical data, such as date of birth, weight, and other details. She gave Spencer a quizzical look.

"Connections help." Spencer admitted, as Aria rolled her eyes playfully. However, the last portion of the pages dedicated to Aria were the most interesting. They were labeled under 'POWERS'.

Aria then grabbed the notebook, much to Spencer's chagrin, and began to read actively. Spencer had made notes about air, and obviously had used super heroes from TV shows and comics as inspiration. Aria read over several paragraphs, until she came across a page subtitled 'CONFIRMED POWERS'.

Aria looked at the list. The first thing she saw was "control over air". After it, Aria noticed "levitation", "conjuration of tornadoes", and "enhanced hearing". However, there was a question mark adjacent to 'memories'. Aria then gave Spencer another look, which caused the Earth Princess to sigh.

"Think about it. Air is usually the element associated with our mind, and sound. I have a feeling, that you can use even a bit of telepathy from the sound waves of the mind." Spencer suggested, giving Aria a hopeful look.

"And how would I do that?" Aria grumbled, slightly perturbed that Spencer knew more about her own powers than she did.

"Well, I would think you would have to touch a certain part of the person to access their brain waves, and then concentrate your energy to locate what you want." Spencer offered, leaving Aria slightly more confident. Aria nodded, as Spencer stood still. Aria's fingers trembled as she placed them on Spencer's head, and attempted to concentrate. There were mewling sounds, and suddenly Aria felt a lot of things. She could feel Spencer's confusion upon being born. She could see a lot of the places that Spencer had been. She saw a super fast reel of Spencer's life. Immediately, she withdrew.

"You've been to Prague?" Aria asked breathlessly. Spencer raised her eyebrow.

"I have?" Spencer smirked, pushed backing her hair. The two girls attempted to dive deeper into Spencer's mind, before Aria had an idea.

"You know how objects have a history as well? What if I tried it on them as well?" Aria suggested, which led to Spencer thinking. However, she shook her head.

"You aren't strong enough yet. You still need sounds to process. I'm sure, in this wonderful world of magic, objects have sounds, but you can't hear them yet." Spencer quelled the girl. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their silence.

"Spencer I-Aria?" Melissa's face furrowed slightly, as Aria remembered she came in through the window, not through the front door.

"Um, hi Melissa!" Aria waved awkwardly, as Spencer glared daggers at her sister. Melissa, who regained control of the situation, smirked.

"Aria, it's probably time you _fly_ away. The wind might get too...strong tonight." Melissa smirked. However, Spencer noticed something. When Melissa had spoken, her pupils had dilated. There was something off about Melissa...

"Aria, when I say so, read her mind!" Spencer yelled, as Melissa gave both girls a curious look. Spencer concentrated on the plant beside her bed, which extended its vines to grab Melissa, who screamed loudly. Aria was frozen, but Spencer pushed her. Aria immediately ran toward Melissa, grabbing her head and concentrating. After several seconds, Melissa wasn't the only one screaming.

* * *

><p>"SOS". Emily read, as she left her house without informing her mother. Spencer had sent her an urgent text message, and Emily disobeyed her mothers order and left the house. She preferred to walk over to the Hastings Manor. When she did, she noticed Hanna had reached there as well, and both girls nodded as they walked in through the unlocked front door. They heard screaming and immediately ran upstairs. Aria was huddled in a corner, as Melissa remained unconscious. Spencer was sobbing, as the two girls rejoined their friends.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Hanna asked, confused. Spencer, through misty eyes, glanced at Hanna.

"We know who the Knight of Fire is, Hanna."


	10. Magic Summer Night

**Chapter 10: **Magic Summer Night

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** July 2011

**Word Count: **2,366 words

**A/N:** Thanks so much to the best people in this world! MPRockstar16, msbookworm93, and SolitudeMyLove! I'm SO sorry this chapter was not updated! I usually update on Mondays or Thursdays, but I was so busy. I really hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>""We know who the Knight of Fire is, Hanna.""<em> Those nine words reverberated in Hanna's eardrum, as Spencer sobbed dryly. Aria was huddled into a corner, afraid of what was to come. She was the one who had to see who exactly was the Knight of Fire, and somehow it made so much sense. Fire was a destructive element, and the Knight of Fire was known for his destructive behavior. It oddly made sense as well, because Fire was a superficial element, and while the Knight pretended to exhibit no superficial tendencies, his lack of superficiality only complemented his elemental affinity. It made so much sense, especially considering his work with technology.

"Well, who is it?" Hanna asked, as she held her arms to her chest. She noticed Melissa stir slightly, as Spencer continued to sob. Spencer was losing touch with reality, and it was becoming harder to even breathe. Aria felt as if the Earth was slowly losing her, and it was just so odd that a Knight could have been in their midst like that. It hurt so much.

Emily cleared her throat, surprised that her friends were far more emotional than she was. Usually Emily was the most emotional of the foursome, but in this situation, she was surprisingly stoic. She did not know whether to be worried or not.

"I-It's...Hermy. Lucas!" Aria screamed, as if she wanted to leave out the vileness from her body. She watched Hanna crack and fall apart into millions of pieces. Hanna had danced sultrily with the boy. Hanna had befriended Lucas, and was the one who was currently trying to help him out. She had even rejected Lucas, much to his chagrin. Hanna was shocked to see her world bust into flames upon hearing two syllables. _Lu-cas_.

"You're lying. He's our friend! At least none of us trusted Noel!" Hanna barked back, her eyes swimming with warm and piping hot tears. Spencer looked at Hanna, although she felt more like lurching up her entrails. She realized that shortly after Noel, they would have to commit another murder. She wished Allison could return and show them a way that would prevent murder.

"No, Allison does not need to be here. She was never with us." Spencer told herself. However, the brunette shivered. What Aria had informed her made her feel not only disgusted, but creeped out and sympathetic toward Melissa.

"I had dived into Melissa's mind, and before I accidentally knocked her out through her subconscious, I saw that she had been attacked by Lucas. Lucas managed to burn some sort of neuron imprint in her mind to make her understand our secrets, and work for Lucas," Aria bitterly informed Hanna who was continuing to deny this simple fact.

"Liar, Lucas could never do that! He was too nice!" Hanna said, as she felt her heart refusing to believe it. Lucas was her friend, and someone she felt she could rely on nowadays, apart from her girls. Now, they were telling her that he was some freaky murderer? That was totally not right. Hanna practically held onto Spencer's dresser, as if to emphasize how startling this accusation was. Her fingers brushed against Spencer's comb.

"Hanna," Emily tentatively placed her trembling hand on Hanna's shoulder, "maybe there's another way? Maybe we don't have to kill Lucas." Emily attempted to coax Hanna, who brusquely brushed off the other girl. Emily looked hurt, and slightly stood near the sobbing Spencer and mortified Aria.

"You guys are just as bad as Allison! Why don't you see that you guys are acting like bitches! I never expected you guys to accuse Lucas of doing this!" Hanna roared, as her eyes flared and tears fell. She refused to believe it. Lucas had told her his dreams and aspirations, and now she was expected to cut them short of ever becoming true? She couldn't. She was not Allison who could bully someone without any conscience.

"There might be another way, we can-" Spencer tried to reason with the Princess of Fire, although she was silenced by the shake of Aria's head.

"I'm going out for a walk. Thanks for the false SOS, Spence." Hanna whispered, as she slammed the door behind her. The three girls looked at each other worriedly, as Melissa began to stir again.

* * *

><p>Hanna was furious. There were no other words to describe the anger and frustration built within her system. Lately, it seemed like nothing was going her way. The stupid powers. Her father leaving her mother. Sean not trusting her. Allison dying. Killing Noel Khan. It was not fair. Hanna was a princess, dammit, and she expected to be treated like one.<p>

"Going somewhere?" A voice broke Hanna out of her thoughts. Turning around, she was shocked to see Caleb. Caleb Rivers stood, giving Hanna a cold glare. At this moment, Hanna realized where she was standing; in the middle of a coffeshop and bakery. She hadn't realized she had walked so far from the Hastings estate in anger.

"You're..." Hanna was at a loss for words. Suddenly, memories flared to the surface of Hanna's mind. There was the argument they had, when some asshole at her school had told Caleb that she was sleeping with many men in order to fill the void he left. Caleb had hinted that he was lying when he said he loved her, and their fight erupted from there. Afterward, when Noel Khan had ruined their romantic lives, Caleb had cursed Hanna out over the phone:

_"What the fuck Hanna!" A voice cursed out Hanna as she felt warm tears glisten her face. "You promised you wouldn't try and find my parents. Why the fuck are they trying to bring me back? You fucking bitch!" Caleb yelled hoarsely. Hannah simply hung up the phone and sobbed. _

Hanna bit her lip to prevent the stinging tears from falling from her face. Caleb looked at her coldly once again, and despite being the Princess of Fire, Hanna felt cold and lifeless.

"I didn't...try to find your parents Caleb." Hanna spoke hesitantly, as Caleb's featured slightly softened, but remained in their cold state.

"I know." Caleb muttered, as he suddenly looked down. Hanna felt slightly confused, pulling a few strands of her hair back. She hadn't expected to see Caleb Rivers for a while, and was unsure of what to say. "I found out that the guy who was killed, Noel Khan, he did it. Apparently, he did a lot of shit." Caleb spat the last part, which caused Hanna to surreptitiously raise her eyebrow. She was unaware that Noel Khan's actions were surfacing. She almost felt pity, that after his 'untimely' death, he would have to live as a bad person in the minds of Rosewood.

"They're saying that whoever killed your friend, Allison, may have killed him as well. They're suspecting a serial killer in Rosewood." Caleb suddenly spoke, and for the first time, Hanna noticed a glisten of emotion in his face.

"W-What? But..." Hanna was unsure, again, of what to say. She, Aria, Spencer, and Emily discovered that Ian had killed Allison, and he indirectly admitted it to Spencer. She also felt even worse due to the fact that she, Aria, Spencer, and Emily were the reason Rosewood was in a state of fear now.

As if on cue, Hanna's phone began to ring. By the ring-tone it was playing, a song by Gwen Stefani, Hanna knew it was Mona. Mona must have been apologizing for castigating and isolating the girl in her times of need, and thus, Hanna realized Caleb's words were true.

"What else did they find out?" Hanna whispered, almost unafraid to find out. She looked at Caleb reluctantly.

"You know how Toby was accused of raping Spencer? And while the Hastings family was quiet, someone left an anonymous note, leading to Noel's plans to incarcerate Toby. It was...a bit odd, but the news reporters are baffled by it." Caleb shrugged, although Hanna was beginning to feel uneasy. The word _anonymous_ never boded well with her, especially after A came into her life.

"Then finally, Mr. Fitz. The girls testified that Noel had paid them to do this deed, and they thought it was wrong the whole time. So Mr. Fitz is off the chain as well." Caleb finished, although he raised his eyebrow upon noticing Hanna's color draining from her skin. She was happy, yes, upon hearing that the damage Noel Khan had dealt upon the girls was fixed, but seeing Lucas walking down the street made her feel uneasy.

Caleb followed Hanna's eyes and saw Lucas strolling down the street, slightly awkwardly. He had his hands placed in his pocket, and some bulky headphone had made their home on his head. Hanna sighed, as she gently turned to face Caleb again and gain his attention.

"Could...we talk? Maybe tonight? Please?" Hanna asked. Hanna Marin never begged; she never put out either, although Caleb had changed that about her. Caleb twisted his face slightly at the strange action of the blonde girl, but nodded. Hanna smiled, and walked past Caleb, meeting up with Lucas. To her fortune, Caleb had walked in the opposite direction, heading presumably to some shop.

"Hi Lucas!" Hanna smiled, as Lucas paused before looking at her. Like usual, he rolled his eyes slightly before engaging in a conversation with her.

"You're talking to me in public? What a surprise." Lucas informed Hanna with his usual sarcastic intonation. Hanna smiled, as she grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk?" Hanna said, as she slowly led Lucas back in the direction he came from, thus heading toward the park. She may have been Hefty Hanna, but she knew a few tricks up her sleeve. She would truly test her claim.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she picking up?" Spencer yelled at the phone. Luckily, and with precision, Aria and Spencer had delicately used their powers to move Melissa onto a bed on the sofa of the living room. Their excuse would be that Melissa had fainted, and Aria rushed over when Spencer was unsure of what to do. Emily had agreed to go out and find Hanna, thus leaving the two girls again.<p>

"Maybe Hanna's busy?" Aria suggested lightly, although she was afraid that the girl was by herself. Seeing that Melissa was no longer stirring and instead, breathing peacefully, the two girls decided to go and find Hanna themselves. They managed to find Emily, who was searching in remote spots where Hanna may have gone to think.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Aria smiled, as she tried to think about Hanna. Spencer looked oddly confused, as did Emily.

"Spencer, can you get your comb from your house? The one Hanna touched..." Aria trailed off, as Spencer quickly understood Aria's intention. They would use Hanna's touch to trace her, and with the air, it would be helpful. However, there was a tremor in the ground, and suddenly Spencer shivered and turned around to face the girls.

"I don't think the comb will be necessary. Follow me!" Spencer yelled, as her athletic legs began to carry themselves. She knew that tremor meant one thing.

* * *

><p>Hanna could not believe the girls were right. She had noticed that when the girls fought Noel Khan, he utilized fog, which was the element of air. Hanna wanted to test that theory or litmus test, and to her shock, it turned out to be positive. When she took Lucas to the park, suddenly the temperature spiked, and the sun blazed. People were heading for shade or the indoors, leaving Hanna and Lucas alone.<p>

"I can't believe you're _that_ stupid Hanna," Lucas bellowed, as he crossed his arms confidently. Suddenly, a new look donned his face, and he was no longer the insecure nerd, but the confident and cold jerk.

"Excuse me Lucas?" Hanna attempted to play dumb. She immediately fumbled for her purse, hoping her charade would work. However, Lucas grabbed her purse and through it.

"LUCAS!" Hanna yelled, more upset that he was actually the Knight rather than the fact that he threw an expensive purse across the park.

"You should know, that when you guys are separated, your powers are weaker." Lucas chided. Suddenly, Hanna was shocked to see a spear appear in Lucas's hand. It was primitive, but from the technology obviously on it, she guessed he had meddled with it to channel his own powers. She was right. At the sharp tip, there was a flame. Lucas suddenly held it like a staff and concentrated on sending fireballs toward Hanna, who began to avoid them awkwardly. She could not believe she had engaged herself in a duel against a knight by herself! She was stupid!

"Take this, you jerk!" Hanna yelled, shooting a ball of fire. Lucas easily avoided it, and shot a new barrage of flames. They were directly near Hanna, and she braced herself for the impact, until a hiss was heard. Opening her eyes, she saw three girls standing in front of her. Emily had doused the balls of fire, and Aria and Spencer both held their stances. Aria held a swirling ball of air in her palm, while Spencer was levitating two huge rocks.

"Step away from her, Knight of Fire." Aria tested, as Lucas squinted his eyes slightly. Aria darted her eyes to the other girls. Hanna was on the ground, panting slightly, while Emily stood defiantly, conjuring up a bubble of water upon her palm. Three Princesses stood proudly, protecting the proudest Princess of them all.

It was a fight that would forever leave them with the burns of battle.


	11. A Year Without Rain

**Chapter 11: **A Year Without Rain

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count:** 1,003 words.

**A/N: **Thanks so much msbookworm93, SolitudeMyLove, and MPRockstar16 for your fantastic reviews! You guys truly make this story worth it! All my readers breathe the magic into this story-it's all of you who bring this story from a bunch of words to the story you guys seem to like! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em>It was a fight that would forever leave them with the burns of battle. <em>

Emily immediately shot out a barrage of beams of water at Lucas, concentrating. She truly felt empowered with her emotions to attack Lucas. He had betrayed their trust, although it made her wonder how did one become a Knight? Were they fated? Did this mean that the girls were always fated to have met each other? It made Emily curious, but somehow it truly powered her own latent magical abilities. Before, when she could shoot only bubbles, she found herself capable of consolidating a lot more of the humidity in the air and using it against Lucas. While some of it sharply hit Lucas, for the most part, a lot of it dissipated into steam from his fiery spells. Noel had not utilized the air as much, preferring to focus on his physical abilities. But what was Lucas's weakness?

Spencer, on the other hand, was finding her powers strangely off-balance as well. She was used to throwing pebbles, thorns, and other earthly objects at the Knight, but because of the fact that she was used to this danger, and the adrenaline within her was pumping her powers, she found it much easier to levitate larger objects with her magical telekinesis. Throwing them at Lucas, however, posed to be a bit of the problem. Like how she would throw heavy objects if she was physically throwing them, Spencer's throws were still slow and clumsy, and Lucas either side-stepped the objects or burned them to a crisp.

Aria was having an interesting time. Her wind was accelerating rapidly, as if to protect her and the fellow Princesses from the danger in the forum of Lucas. She shot a few concentrated balls of air at Lucas, which did hurt him, but he seemed to be able to full of regenerative abilities. It reminded Aria of a phoenix; it was able to regenerate himself.

"Hanna, get your act together!" Spencer yelled, harsher than she intended to come across to Hanna. She brushed back some of her sweaty bangs, as she tried to trap Lucas from under the ground, but the blaze from the incessant fireballs was slowly wiping her out. Emily knew some of her powers stemmed from her own hydration, and from the dryness in the air that she was causing by her powers and the excessive heat caused by Lucas, she was slowly losing touch with her powers. Even Aria was getting tired and lethargic and finding it harder to fight, despite the spike in powers.

Hanna was still in shock. This was the same boy who she had danced with, laughed with, smiled with, cried with, talked with, and enjoyed time with. It was impossible that she would have to be the one to hurt him, and destroy his life. He wanted to go to an Ivy League school, and do something with his life. He had so much potential, and to kill him would be destroying everything he had invested himself into for the past few years. It almost felt like she would have to kill Spencer, Emily, or Aria in this case; the pain was that great. She grabbed some of the dry soil, warm tears trailing down her beautiful face. She could not find it within herself to hurt Lucas, after she had gone through hell as Hefty Hanna. Why was she forced to do this? She hated being a Princess.

Suddenly, she heard a blood-curling scream. Aria's face was covered in blood, but the most horrific aspect of it was that Emily's blood was the one splattered across Aria's face. It made Hanna want to throw up, upon seeing such a gruesome scene. Lucas had concentrated so much latent heat and potential energy within the first of his hand that he meant to stab Aria with, but Emily had came in the way to protect the girl.

"EMILY!" Spencer screamed, as Aria fell to her knees in shock. Emily's limp body cascaded onto the ground, her tears barely reaching the ground. It seemed as if her body was lifeless, as blood continued to seep out of her body. It was a terrible image, and it was something Hanna immediately began hurling. The heat inside of her body was leaving her in the form of her food that she had digested earlier. But she couldn't believe it...Emily was dead.

Emily Fields was dead. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had failed to protect a fellow princess. Aria was the one in the most shock. She was meant to die, but Emily had ran with her athletic strength to protect Aria, unknowingly coming the way of Lucas's deadly attack.

It hurt Hanna to see this. It was as if her two sides were fighting for her. She wanted to be there for Lucas, but she wanted to be there for her sisters. She wanted to be popular, but she wanted to be who she was. She wanted to be real; She wanted to be fake. Hanna was in a flame of confusion and mixed feelings, becoming numb to Spencer's sobs. The battle had entered a ceasefire, as Lucas heavily breathed. Aria and Spencer were crying over Emily's lifeless body, and it was like time had truly stopped for them. The beautiful Emily fields was sprawled across the ground, her body losing its heat. The air had become dry and uncomfortable, it's stifling presence even hurting the Princess of Air.

Finally, as if the sun had risen, Hanna mustered the courage to look at Lucas. The sweet and sarcastic nerd she had befriended was no longer there. She saw a murderer. She saw a Knight. She saw an evil villain cackling over the death of a hero. She finally knew what she had to do. It pained her to do this, but she knew she had to avenge Emily Fields.

_This is for you Emily..._ Hanna whispered under her breath as she trembled to get up. The battle was now between her and the Knight of Fire, Lucas. It was a battle till the end.


	12. Power of Four

**Chapter 12: **The Power of Four

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count:** 1,212 words

**A/N: **Thanks to the ever amazing **msbookwork93**, **Ezria Fan**, **SolitudeMyLove**, and **MPRockstar16** for their support and dedication to the story. You guys rock!

* * *

><p><em>Emily Fields was dead. <em>

Hanna looked angrily at Lucas. His lifeless eyes terrified the fearless Princess of Fire, but she continued to hold her ground. She could not afford to even falter her strength now. Everything was no longer a game; they were no longer on a fantasy television show or novel. The reality of the situation hit Hanna powerfully. It throttled her body, and suddenly, she was losing her heat. She was becoming colder and colder as her eyes unwillingly kept on glancing to the corpse next to her. Had there not been an inflamed scar across the girl's chest, she would have been the most beautiful dead body she had seen. Allison's funeral still haunted her, despite having met the spiritual form of the girl. It was still so much to take in; it was terrifying.

"Lucas, you are going down." Hanna swore. She ignored the frightened looks from the wrecked girls to her right, holding Emily's body. "No more time for games. You've gone too far, _Hermy the Hermaphrodite._" Hanna felt disgusting using that nickname, because it made her feel like Hanna, but she lived to see the flame of anger in Lucas's eyes. She was the Princess of Fire, and she could fan the flames of war. It was her natural born talent. However, she knew she needed to manipulate Lucas into messing up his impeccable and logical battle strategy.

"Aria, Spencer," Hanna whispered, capturing the attention of the two sobbing maidens. "Stay back. I think it's time for Lucas and I to finish that dance we began a few months ago." Hanna's eyes steeled in anger. She wanted to cry and break down, but she did not have that luxury. She had to protect her surviving friends. They nodded, although their hearts told them to protect Hanna. They knew, however, that Hanna was fated to take down the Knight of Fire.

"Fire!" Hanna summoned two fireballs to surround her fists. She lunged with all the strength she could, although Lucas easily avoided the onslaught. In retaliation, he conjured two fireballs. Hanna cocked her neck to the left slightly, pretending to be amused.

"So we're boxing now? Cute." Hanna retorted, although Lucas neglected to respond. It was if it was simply a dark force corrupting his body. But Hanna could not lose her focus now.

She began to assault him with a barrage of punches with her flaming fists. She knew her element, of the four, was the most indomitable. It provided her that edge she so desired. However, it was frustrating that for every punch she made, Lucas defended himself. Conversely, for every punch Lucas made, Hanna was able to defend herself. She guessed her tricks would only last so long, and as she continued to defend herself, she tried to think of what else she could do. Suddenly, it came to her mind.

She had seen the way Emily had moved around the water in the air. It was beautiful and graceful. It reminded her of that beautiful set of earrings Spencer had stolen from Melissa and worn once as they studied for their Chemistry test. She eerily remembered Spencer telling her that the alcohol they used to drink had ethanol in it, and that was a flammable substance. It was a long-shot, but Hanna hoped it work.

"Spence!" Hanna called, causing the Earth Princess to look up morbidly, "I need some time!" Hanna called out, as she shot another fireball at Lucas, who easily avoided it. Spencer morosely nodded and immediately began to rumble the ground under Lucas, causing him to stumble slightly as he tried to move away from the stumbling ground.

Hanna ran to her belongings, where her purse lay. She always carried around a flask of alcohol for those 'special' situations whenever she could not handle life. It appeared to be a miracle pulled out of her-well, Hanna was nonetheless grateful for her love for alcoholic drinks. She only hoped the drink had enough alcohol. Running back, She opened her flask. She knew Aria, had she been concentrating instead of mourning, would have given Hanna an incredulous look.

Hanna got close enough to the preoccupied Lucas, who was stepping away from the uneven ground. She called out his name, and when the Knight looked up, she doused his face with the vodka she had acquired from her dealer. Lucas cringed as he tried to wipe some of it, but Hanna never game him a chance. She threw the hottest, and most intense wave of flames she could conjure at Lucas, burning his face completely and spreading to his entire body. It hurt to watch, but Lucas was entirely covered in flames. It made Hanna feel like retching as she could see his skin being eaten away by the innocent flames.

Spencer had given a small smirk, proud of Hanna's chemistry knowledge, but she continued to spiral into an odd depression. Not only had the girls committed two murder's, but they had also lost a friend in this conflict against evil. It was too much to ask.

* * *

><p>When Emily awoke, she expected to see Aria's crying face, Hanna's attempt to hide hear tears, and Spencer's relieved smile. However, she was not expecting to see Noel Khan, and Lucas. She scooted away in fear, until they sighed.<p>

"I guess she's confused," Noel spoke tiredly. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She _is_ one of them after all..." Lucas inclined his head slightly. Emily look around, terrified. She was not sure where she was, but she was certainly not at Earth. There were iridescent lights all around her, and clouds. She was on a cloud, in fact, and it was strangely peaceful.

"Poor little Emily," Noel replied sarcastically, as Emily shot him a dark look.

"Where am I?" Emily asked, her voice on the brink of tears. She was surrounded by two mortal enemies, and her friends were nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>After Lucas's crisp corpse rolled onto the ground, it took all of Aria's will-power to not empty her esophagus. She compared how Emily's dead body looked so beautiful and serene, while Lucas's was scorched and destroyed. It was as if the world was telling her that the Princesses were much more regal and dominant than the Knights. But it seemed wrong, especially now that Emily was dead.<p>

Aria felt terrible. Had she been more aware, Emily would not have dived in, and gotten killed. Aria could not believe that it was her fault that one of her friends had died. Once A discovered this, the psychotic stalker would hold this above all of their heads in some way. It was a ruthless world.

The girls decided to hide Emily's body for now, realizing that two corpses would spark much more concern and perhaps seperate the three girls. They left an anonymous tip to the police, which they knew was immoral, but from the news on the television, they were glad. Rosewood was now under lock-down for a serial killer, and the girls felt sicker. They were indirectly being branded as a psychotic killer.

But if they weren't murderers, then what were they? Princesses of the Realm? What sane person would believe that? It was...as if the girls were now even more powerless without Emily by their side.


	13. Angel

**Chapter 13: **Angel

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count:** 1,008 words

**A/N:** I would be so confused if I were you guys! Feel free to leave a review, asking me any questions you may have so I can answer them and also embed them into my next chapter. Thanks! Oh, and like usual, thanks so much to the magnificent MPRockstar16, the superb SolitudeMyLove, and magical msbookworm93 for their reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"Poor little Emily," Noel replied sarcastically, as Emily shot him a dark look.<em>

_"Where am I?" Emily asked, her voice on the brink of tears. She was surrounded by two mortal enemies, and her friends were nowhere in sight._

Emily panted, as she telepathically controlled two whips of water. Lucas and Noel seemed alarmed, as they slightly backed away. Emily took the moment of distraction to observe her surroundings again-she was in a weird limbo-like universe. There were no other life-forms but Lucas, Noel, and herself. She was not familiar with the laws of supernatural magic, but she was positive that this was not normal.

"I'll ask again," Emily threatened, her face hardening, "where are we?" Her eyes darted between both boys. Noel, despite appearing to be alarmed, stepped forward.

"Emily, we are in the purgatory for supernatural beings like ourselves," Noel offered, as Lucas nodded slowly. "Allison was here not too long ago, but I guess she got shipped off somewhere. I don't think Ian ever made it here though," Noel placed a finger under his chin, as he silently pondered the possibilities.

"But why aren't you guys attacking me? We're mortal enemies in this stupid supernatural world," Emily said, still keeping her stance, "this world I never asked for..."

"We never asked for it either," Lucas suddenly spoke, coming forward. There were no limits to this dimension.

"Excuse me? Allison talked about the tale of the Knights and the Queens-" Emily was suddenly cut off from her tangent by Lucas's rolling eyes.

"Sure, that's what Ali thought..." Lucas spoke with a sentiment of bitterness. Emily sharpened her face, and suddenly her whip of water began to circulate close to Lucas's neck. Emily was almost afraid about how her powers seemed far more in control and defined, yet she remembered her powers were directly tied to her emotions. She was obviously frustrated, confused, and defensive.

"Listen Water Whale," Lucas lamely spoke, although his discomfort was obvious, "get that thing away from my neck, and I'll keep on talking." Without missing a beat, Emily evaporated the sharp water whip.

"Anyways, Noel and I discussed our theories on the entire Knight and Princess dynamic, and it's obvious that while it's a myth, some of its roots are true. Obviously, with your obnoxious kinetic powers and my new-found dark side," Lucas continued, ignoring Noel's exasperated look, "there's some validity to it."

"Wait," Emily suddenly noticed something out of place. She had seen Lucas here, and he was acting as if he had been here for a while. Yet, he was the one who had killed Emily...

"No, _I_ did not kill you," Lucas rolled his eyes, speaking as if he had read Emily's mind, "the Knight of Fire did." Lucas shrugged, as Noel cleared his throat.

"What Lucas means to say is that the Knights are spiritual manifestations of their element. Technically, in order to corrupt a body, they must kill that individual's soul. So all four of us are dead, but the Knight was the essence corrupting our body. For instance, when Spencer was hanging off the tower, Ian was no longer in control of his body." Noel tried to explain, although from Emily's confused face, he seemed uneasy.

"So wait, you guys...aren't out to kill me?" Emily concluded, as both boys let out a relieved sigh.

"No, it was because we had a connection to you guys that we were chosen," Noel said, as suddenly Emily began to understand.

"Even though you blackmailed Mr. Fitz," Emily looked at Noel whose eyes widened, "you still had something for Aria. Lucas, you cared about-"

"Don't even say her name," Lucas held up his hands, as Emily murmured an apology. She then thought about it as well; Ian had some feelings for Spencer, which made sense. But then, the question begged; who was holding feelings for Emily? Certain people immediately came to mind; Maya and Paige especially.

"So...how am I supposed to leave here?" Emily asked, suddenly panicking. Hanna had most likely destroyed the lifeless Knight of Fire, and now Emily was the sole Princess left.

"We know a way, but you have to promise us one thing," Noel suddenly spoke, leaving Emily uneasy.

"What?" Emily barked, harsher than she intended to come across.

"Give these notes to our parents," Noel suddenly conjured two sheets of paper. Emily's eyebrow raised, as Lucas looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Noel and I are going to redeem ourselves by letting you go back to Earth to fight your Knight, and we want you to give these notes to our parents. They're..." Lucas looked away, "suicide notes essentially, and we figure it'll help you guys out in Rosewood."

"How did you get pap-"

"Don't ask stupid questions Emily," Noel suddenly closed his eyes in exasperation, "just give the letters."

"Alright, but why are you helping me?" Emily asked, still confused.

Suddenly Lucas and Noel both gave a wide smile, their eyes shining.

"The Knights plan to destroy the haven of Heaven after conquering several more worlds. This is to ensure our eternal peace. We...gained access to their minds shortly before being obliterated." Lucas admitted sheepishly, as Emily slowly began to understood. As they waved a final goodbye to each other, Lucas and Noel began to ascend upward as Emily began to transcend back into the mortal realm, where a stabbing pain suddenly invigorated Emily with a new found strength and vitality that brought to her awareness of her life.


	14. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Chapter 14: **Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count:** 1,059 words

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has put this story on alert and so forth! You guys rock! I also want to thank the amazing MPRockstar16, SolitudeMyLove, and msbookworm93 for your amazing reviews!

* * *

><p><em>As they waved a final goodbye to each other, Lucas and Noel began to ascend upward as Emily began to transcend back into the mortal realm, where a stabbing pain suddenly invigorated Emily with a new found strength and vitality that brought to her awareness of her life. <em>

Awkwardness could be used to describe many things. Being awkward mean that the situation produced feelings of embarrassment or inconvenience or uncomfortableness or abnormality. For men, getting an erection in public at the most inopportune times seemed to top off the peak of awkwardness. For women, usually something along the lines of sexuality often would cause moments of awkward tensions. Yet, nothing was far more awkward than finally deciding on calling your deceased best friend's mother's to alert her of her daughter's death, and right as she answers, your friend comes back to life magically. Hanna Marin literally screamed, which was most likely not the best thing to do with Pam Fields on the phone. Hanna knew she would have a bit of explaining to do to Mrs. Fields, but at this moment, everyone focused on Emily.

Despite her gashing scar, all the three girls immediately buried Emily as she began to show signs of life. There were tears. There were screams. There was hysteria. There was crying. There was hugging. There was a flood of emotions, and the girls suddenly felt empowered. They felt as if they had conquered the strongest enemy of them all; death.

However, awkwardness could not even begin to fill the room until Emily began to discourse what she had experienced in the limbo-state in which she was placed. Aria's jaw fell, as her eyes widened when she heard that Noel Khan had not actually tried to kill her, but instead the spirit of the Knight of Air corrupted his soul. Spencer felt uncomfortable with the fact that the Knight of Earth was able to corrupt Ian's soul for his lust for Spencer, and Hanna was also unsure as to how to feel about Lucas's repressed love for her. She knew about it, but she had assumed it was just one of those things that would eventually fade into the past. It hurt her, that because of her own self, a friend had perished.

"But guys," Aria suddenly broke the emotional healing occurring between the four girls. Spencer looked directly at Aria, as she continued to bandage Emily's wound. They decided against going to the hospital in fear of the questions, and with Spencer's knowledge and connection to Wren Kim, Hanna assured the girls that the hospital would not be necessary. "There is still two more Knights out there."

"So?" Hanna spoke, triumphantly. The chess-field was looking so much better. In the beginning of their game, there were four queens and four knights. Now, there were two Knights, and still four Queens. The girls were far more confident, and for once, it seemed like their lives were turning out positive.

Perhaps, the girls felt at ease because of the lack of A. Ever since they had been attacked, A seemed to be avoiding them, or giving them a lack of attention. While it normally would have caused a problem, it was nice to not worry about anything. Of course, the girls still had to worry about the mysterious Knight of Water and the Knight of Aether, as Spencer had deduced. They had a few suspects, but none of them made sense.

The girls knew that the Knight had to have been corrupted by some sort of feeling that connected them to the Princess. Noel Khan's initial love and eventual dominance over Aria made him a susceptible link, and due to the fact that her reciprocated love could not protect Noel allowed him to be corrupted by the Knight of Air. Ian Thomas had a once reciprocated lust for Spencer Hastings, but due to the fact that Spencer's initial lust changed to hatred left Ian Thomas vulnerable to possession from the Knight of Earth. Hanna knew that Lucas Gottesmen had a strong crush on her, that she failed to return at its full strength, thus allowing the Knight of Fire to overpower him.

The questions left included who had an un-returned love or feeling for Emily that would leave them vulnerable? Maya St. Germain was still the object of affection for Emily, and Paige no longer held feelings toward Emily in fear of being out-cast. Emily had seen the other girl, Samara Cook, but they were not in any rush to pursue anything, especially with Maya still in the picture. It left Emily almost afraid to know who could have a feeling strong enough to let them become corrupted.

Then, the ironic question arose: Who adored, loved, or lusted for Ali, and was not reciprocated by the superficial queen? There were basically the entire population of males of the underclassmen grade, and several other people. Moreover, Emily knew she had an innate fear that she could be the Knight of Aether, due to her strong attraction toward Allison. However, when she had voiced her concerns quietly, the other girls shook their heads.

"Lucas told you anyways," Spencer spoke, "that they lost control over their body. You obviously didn't do that." Spencer tried to give a strong smile, but suddenly, she was afraid. She was the one who had gone 'looking' for Allison that night, and while she felt like she remembered the night vividly, it could have been because of her supernatural presence that prevented her from dying after the Knight of Aether corrupted her.

"Let's hope we discover who the Knight is...before they find us." Aria commented, as the girls nodded. They decided to get a bit of Chinese food, as if to celebrate the resurrection of their water maiden. However, when they returned, they were surprised to see an email on all of their accounts.

It was from Mona Vanderwaal. She had sent an individual email to each girl, with an eVite to a party at a 'Gothic Mansion' for celebrating the 'fright' of life. It was a cheesy excuse for a party, although Hanna knew that Mona was like that. Hanna could already smell the alcohol present at the party, and the sweat erupting from everyone as they danced sultrily under the influence.

"The last few parties that Mona threw, I've either been robbed or run over..." Hanna mumbled under her breath, knowing none of the other girls heard her. Yet, it was a simple email. Thee girls then decided that they would attend the party, to immerse themselves back into the stream of normal life and hope for a better tomorrow.


	15. Mystic Mansion

**Chapter 15: **Mystic Mansion

**Title:** It's Like Magic

**Genre:** Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count:** 1,110 words.

**A/N:** Gosh, thanks Gabyproductions, MPRockstar16, msbookworm93, and SolitudeMyLove for their AMAZING reviews! Believe it or not, this week will be the last Pretty Little Liars episode I watch for a while. I am moving in to my dorm on Saturday, so please do wish me luck and just drop me a message of encouragement! I will update this story on Thursday. This chapter is slightly confusing, so feel free to ask me any questions as well.

* * *

><p><em>It was from Mona Vanderwaal. She had sent an individual email to each girl, with an eVite to a party at a 'Gothic Mansion' for celebrating the 'fright' of life. It was a cheesy excuse for a party, although Hanna knew that Mona was like that. Hanna could already smell the alcohol present at the party, and the sweat erupting from everyone as they danced sultrily under the influence.<em>

_"The last few parties that Mona threw, I've either been robbed or run over..." Hanna mumbled under her breath, knowing none of the other girls heard her. Yet, it was a simple email. The girls then decided that they would attend the party, to immerse themselves back into the stream of normal life and hope for a better tomorrow. _

The girls arrived at the address Mona had provided to them through her eVite. They surmised that perhaps, they were early. Perhaps, the girls were not being stalked by a monosyllabic letter of the alphabet, and that everything was normal. But by the time Aria reached the mansion, she knew that the wind was not in their favor. The air was whispering to Aria to turn back, but she knew that she could not. It was duty mandated to the girls, and they would have to uphold it. Taking a deep breath, Aria continued her stride toward the mansion, with Spencer, Emily, and Hanna.

Mona had conveniently been out of town when Hanna had tried to contact her, and it had struck the girls as slightly odd when the queen socialite was invisible. But they passed it off, and continued to look forward to the party. But when Hanna saw no one gushing about it, she knew something was wrong. After sharing her suspicions with the girls, they all decided to go. Emily was afraid, but knew the Knight of Water of waiting inside for her.

Of course, it had helped when Allison had appeared to the girls again a few nights ago. It was in her similar fashion. There had been a flood that quenched nothing. A fire that burned nothing. An earthquake that destroyed nothing. A tornado that touched nothing. Only then Allison appeared, in her radiant light. She had mandated the girls to go to the Kissing Rock, which they bemoaned.

But the girls continued with their task. At the middle of the night, they appeared at the Kissing Rock, and to their surprise, they found their bracelets from Allison. Spencer had questioned as to how the bracelets had gotten there, when she felt as if she could recall wearing it a few days in the past, but Aria told her not to question it. However, upon adorning themselves with the bracelets, each girl experienced a burst of magic. It felt truly magnificent and empowering. Suddenly, Allison appeared to all of the girls, once again.

"I have given you all a gift," She had said, much to their chagrin. Her gifts were no longer very well received by the girls.

Turning to Spencer first, Allison smiled gently in her cunning movements.

"You, the lovely Empress of Earth," Allison quipped, as Spencer smiled too sweetly, "have now gained powers beyond your greatest dreams. Moving objects of the Earth with your mind will prove to be easy for you, but now you have control over the energy of the Earth; you may now create telepathic connections."

Hanna had laughed obnoxiously, asking Allison what drugs was she put on before dying. Instead of giving Hanna a sour look, Allison turned to face Hanna and smiled.

"You, the lovely Fighter of Fire," Allison smiled widely as Hanna rolled her eyes, "have now gained powers beyond your greatest dreams. Controlling the children of the flames with your mind will prove to be no task for you, but now you may read minds. You have the ability to change your appearance at will."

Emily and Aria had looked at each other nervously, as their bracelets began to glow brightly. Allison glanced at Aria, and gave another ethereal smile.

"You, the lovely Agent of Air," Allison spoke gently, "have now gained powers beyond your greatest dreams. Using the currents of air with your mind will prove to be second-nature, and you may fly with much more finesse. Moreover, you now can turn invisible and become one with the air."

Finally, Allison had turned to Emily, and patted the girl's shoulder.

"You, the lovely Witch of Water," Allison breathed, "have now gained powers beyond your greatest dreams. Controlling the beads of water with your mind will prove to be of no difficulty at all, and you may not even delve into the minds of others and force them to do your willing." Allison had kissed Emily gently on the cheek before disappearing. The girls shivered, and decided to return back home, in hopes of forgetting about the night. But they did not.

After Spencer had communicated with Aria, Hanna, and Emily with the use of her mind, Spencer finally realized the extent of the upgrade of their powers. Spencer could use her enhanced telekinesis to lift objects with ease, and growing flowers and moving rocks became much easier.

When Hanna had awoken to appear as her mother, she realized how true Allison's upgrades were. She and Spencer discussed it telepathically, and Hanna had never felt warmer.

Aria had been invisible to her family almost the entire morning, until appearing suddenly, and asking for forgiveness. She claimed that she was just in the mood for hide-and-seek, something which her family was not too forgiving. Yet, after conferring with Spencer, she realized the true essence of her upgrade. The air now bowed to her every command.

Emily was surprised to see the car in front of her suddenly speed up, when Emily had began to beg for it to do so in her mind. She noticed these strange occurrences, and especially after talking to Spencer, Emily realized how true her powers were. The water moved to allow her to walk freely.

Yet, the girls were now faced with their biggest challenge yet. The unknown. They walked into the mansion, seeing only darkness. As Hanna prepared a light without the use of her hands, it was suddenly doused. Then, four rough hands grabbed each of the girls, grabbing them away from each other.

They had been whisked away from each other; forced to use their upgraded powers on their own. Their unity was robbed from them, and they were now forced to fight for their lives, without their friends by their side.

It would be a night they would never forget.


	16. Liquid Dance

**Chapter 16: **Liquid Dance

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written **August 2011

**Word Count: **1,017 words

**A/N: **So first of all, if you have not seen the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars, don't let me spoil this for you but I THINK GARRETT IS A. LEGIT. Anyways, I also want to take this opportunity to thank SolitudeMyLove, Gabyproductions, and msbookworm93 for their amazing reviews! I also want to just thank everyone who has put this story on Alert/Favorite or has given a review. I may not be able to update at all next week, due to college beginning, and the fact that my roommates may not be the most suitable to be around while writing, so I'll have to see. However, I will do my best to update. Nonetheless, please do not hesitate to drop me a message occasionally :) While writing may be a bit delayed, responding to messages will still occur!

* * *

><p><em>Yet, the girls were now faced with their biggest challenge yet. The unknown. They walked into the mansion, seeing only darkness. As Hanna prepared a light without the use of her hands, it was suddenly doused. Then, four rough hands grabbed each of the girls, grabbing them away from each other.<em>

_They had been whisked away from each other; forced to use their upgraded powers on their own. Their unity was robbed from them, and they were now forced to fight for their lives, without their friends by their side._

_It would be a night they would never forget._

Emily blinked her eyes several times, as she noticed a darkened silhouette glancing at her from the corner of the cage in which she was placed. Emily noticed her hands were free, as were her legs, and there was hardly a scratch on her. Trying her best to contact Spencer telepathically, Emily slowly became frustrated, especially by the inaction of the darkened silhouette.

"Where am I?" Emily cried, her eyes moistening. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were nowhere in sight, and Emily was beginning to feel apprehensive. The cage around her was rectangular, and the pebbles and miniature sand castle seemed to resonate theme of the beach.

However, instead of a beautiful artificial sun gazing at Emily, there were industrial light-bulbs barely illuminating the area.

"Who are you?" Emily breathed again, her eyes widening in fear. The figure simply stood in the dark, and stared at Emily. The figure had one hand on its hips, the other hand floating freely. From what Emily could decipher, the figure...seemed to have long hair. It must have been a female!

"Are...Are you the Knight of Water? Where are my friends?" Emily yelled, her voice bouncing off the glass walls. When the silhouette stood still, Emily suddenly let her anger take over her powers. She conjured a water whip swiftly and shot it toward the darkened figure, in hopes of hitting a sensitive area. However, the figure simply side-stepped the whip and prompted Emily to feel even more frustrated. Nothing was making sense.

Yet, suddenly Emily did not want it to make sense. Once the figure snapped its limber fingers, a turquoise light lit under Emily, and suddenly the figure was illuminated.

None other than Maya St. Germain stood in front of her. However, something was off with Maya. It was not like Maya was even there. It did not even seem as if a Knight was corrupting her body. She seemed eerily distant. Suddenly Maya snapped her fingers again, and water began to slowly gush into the giant cage. However, to Emily's horror, a lid suddenly snapped itself on top of the cage, confirming Emily's fear.

She was in a giant fishtank.

Not only was she in a giant fishtank, with water threatening to drown her, but she was going to have to fight against her first girlfriend. Maya St. Germain—who was supposed to be in a camp getting detoxified.

"Maya, I don't want to do this!" Emily cried, as she tried to come forward. However, to her shock, Maya shook her head silently. Suddenly the pebbles began to levitate themselves, and pelt themselves at Emily. Emily screamed, and tried to hide away, but instead received several bruises. She looked up again at Maya and knew the inevitable truth. Somehow, like how Lucas had corrupted Melissa's mind, The Knight of Water had corrupted Maya's mind. That had to be the reason! Maya would never hurt her...or even think of hurting her.

_Fallen loves, they are all just waiting for a hand to bring them back..._

Emily wanted to believe in that saying. She wanted to believe Maya was suddenly distant, and she could be brought back. But nothing seemed right, and Emily did not know whether to attack her or not. Already, the deaths of Lucas and Noel were hovering over Emily's head, and she did not know if she could live with the burden of another death.

However, her thoughts began to become more and more sporadic. Maya's new-found telekinesis and silence was only worrying Emily even more, and she was not even trying to fight back. She let the pebbles graze her skin, and rupture wounds.

But suddenly, enough was enough. Like how a building can only hold so much water, Emily could only tolerate so much pain. She knelt on the rough ground, noticing that the water was already to her knees and rising steadily, and chose her path. She would not let this imposter kill her. This could not be Maya; it just couldn't be!

Suddenly, despite the obstacle of water, Emily began to concentrate on the ebbing flow of the water. She began to imagine it swirling around her, almost like a whirlpool. She could see the swirls around her, similar to the way water was gulped by a sink. It seemed almost poetic. Before Emily realized it, she was above the ground, and surrounded by a hurricane of water.

Emily Fields was the queen of the water.

Keeping her concentrating on the swirling water, Emily began to shoot pellets of sharply focused water at Maya, despite the other girl's attempts to throw rocks at Emily. It hurt Emily to see wounds inflicted on Maya, but she had to continue attacking.

"This is what you get for taking me away from my friends!" Emily cried once more as she sent a final beam of water, the pressure instantly taking out Maya.

Suddenly, the water flow ceased, and the lid was taken off. Emily had never been so grateful for fresh air. However, she was surprised to see the corpse of 'Maya' dissolve into a corrosive green liquid, which eventually seeped into the water.

Emily, despite worried, knew she had to find her other friends and the Knight of Water. She used the water to propel her upward toward the edge of the giant fishtank, and Emily slowly lowered herself onto the ground. Once reaching the damp floor, Emily took one look at the empty fishtank, and two syllables crossed her mind...

_Maya_.


	17. Bad Boy

**Chapter 17: **Bad Boy

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written: **September 2011

**Word Count: **1,299 words

**A/N: **Okay, I am STILL haunted by the summer finale of PLL. Anyways, thanks to msbookworm93, SolitudeMyLove, and Gabyproductions for their AWESOME reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p>It hurt Emily that she had to have fought a clone of Maya, composed of a corrosive acid. It hurt her physically and emotionally. It also shocked her; whoever the Knight of Aether was, knew each girl very well. It was almost as intriguing in a sadistic way as the identity of A.<p>

A.

A had been relatively silent. Perhaps, after the girls had exhibited their powers, A realized that he or she stood no chance against the girls, and thus decided to back down. However, when it came to A, Emily could never be too sure. She was still terrified of A, and knew that A could do anything.

To her surprise, Emily found Aria standing with her hair blown in awkward directions; Hanna, scowling with several scorched edges to her clothing, and Spencer, with a trembling figure. The girls embraced, despite Emily's pungent moist body, and looked at one another.

"I was put up against a doppelganger of Allison," Spencer gasped, as the girls stared at her incredulously, "and I had to fight her while protecting myself from falling into the middle of an earthquake."

"I had to fight Caleb, and it hurt...so much." Hanna looked away, to blink away several tears. She looked back toward the girls, and mustered a smile. "I was in like a volcano, and I had to fight him before the lava got to me..." Hanna trailed off, playing with the burnt edges of her clothing.

"I had to fight Ezra," Aria spoke, looking at the three girls curiously, "in this wind tunnel. I had to kill him, or else I would have been devoured by the metallic fan." Aria trembled slightly, as she used the word kill with a heavy emphasis. Emily nodded, and simply whispered 'Maya'.

"But guys, we shouldn't be worrying. They were just clones, I promise." Spencer vowed, as she looked at the three girls. Spencer was somewhat lucky; She was afraid of fighting Toby, but upon seeing Allison, it almost felt nice to simply let out her frustrations with her powers.

"So where do we go now?" Aria asked, as the girls looked around. They were still in the creepy mansion, and they had no clue as to how to depart. They knew that the Knight of Water was still out there for them, but they were unaware as to what they had to do.

Suddenly, footsteps poured down into the hallway, and the four girls turned around, their stances prepared to fight. Aria held two swirling spheres of air in her hand, while Spencer commanded green energy from her fingertips. Hanna hands were covered in a beautiful flame, while Emily telepathically swirled two whips of water around her, awaiting her enemy.

"Emily, I would have imagined that you would still be with that creep, Toby." The voice spoke, as suddenly Emily gasped. She knew who the Knight of Water was!

"B-Ben...B-Ben Co-Coogan?" Emily stuttered, dropping her defenses for a slight moment. Unfortunately, at that moment, Ben emerged from the flood of darkness and shot two kunai's of ice to impale Emily, but luckily, Hanna melted them with her thermal contact.

"Isn't that your ex, Emily?" Spencer asked, as she began to use her telekinesis to lift some of the empty furniture in the mansion and send it hurling toward Ben, who easily avoided it. Aria began to concentrate on shooting gusts of gale at Ben, but he managed to cause Aria to slip by sliding water under her foot.

"...He tried to rape me once." Emily whispered, although the four girls heard it. Suddenly, Hanna's flames grew brighter, and Aria was back at her feet. Spencer continued to hurl furniture at a faster rate, but Ben was extremely adept with the element of water. Whenever something would hit him, he would conveniently turn himself into a body of water, and then shift back into a humanoid form.

Who would have ever thought that the most passive of elements could have been the most powerful?

"When did this happen?" Hanna asked, as she lunged forward with another fist of fire, only for Ben to avoid it and splash Hanna. Hanna fumed, mumbling something about 'not water-proof'.

"W-When...Toby first came back...to the school." Emily paused hesitantly, as she tried to attack Ben, but to no avail. It was a horrible memory; it was when Emily was unsure of her sexuality, and she had been all over Ben, and when he had tried to force himself onto Emily...it was a horrible ordeal. Toby had saved her, but it was still a haunting experience.

Suddenly, Ben grinned at Emily, as he turned into a pool of water again. Spencer screamed as she watched the pool of water divide itself into four bodies of water. Suddenly, three of the bodies of water placed themselves under Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, and immediately began to freeze up, trapping the girls in ice pillars. The sole body of water transformed back into Ben, and he grinned at Emily.

It was a fight of water against water; a fight of passion against passion.

Emily began to flail her hands, trying to shoot different whips of water at Ben, but it was to no avail. Ben simply absorbed the water.

_"Emily, my love," Allison toyed around her words, "you are the graceful Princess of Water." The girls looked at each other weirdly as the ground still flooded, the fire still burned, the ground still shooked, and the wind still blew._

_"Emily, think of the water stopping. Command it." Allison cooed into Emily's face. Emily closed her eyes as two warm tears began to travel down her face. Suddenly, she wished everything to go away. All of what happened, and little did she know her eyes were glowing blue. The three other girls stood transfixed as Emily felt power surging through her. She wished for the water to stop and suddenly, the ground was as if there was no water._

Emily suddenly believed in herself; she saw Aria, Hanna, and Spencer frozen within the confines of Ben's malicious water, and Emily knew it was up to her. Only she could defeat Ben.

Emily suddenly closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. It would be brutal, what she was thinking, but it seemed like the only way to end this battle. She had to use water against water.

Emily began to think of her parents: she remembered her mother standing up to Paige's father. Emily thought of Paige singing for her. Emily thought of Maya loving her. Emily thought of Toby fighting for her. Emily thought of Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. Emily imagined them each as a drop of water in her ocean; they composed her, and made her from a weak puddle to a majestic ocean.

Emily saw Ben not as her ex-boyfriend, but saw him a body of water. Emily saw him as a floating mass of water, and she saw herself as the queen. She concentrated, and imagined her loved ones beside her. She began to concentrate on Ben, who had stopped grinning and began to tremble. Emily began to imagine tearing Ben apart, for all the anguish he had caused her. But she was also granting him freedom from the forsaken curse of being under the influence of the Knight of Water. She wanted to tear apart the cocoon of pain, and allow his soul to be free.

And Emily did it. She successfully tore Ben apart, using the weak hydrogen bonds keeping his magic body together, and destroyed the Knight of Water, thereby melting the water around Aria, Spencer, and Hanna.

The girls had managed to conquer each of their Knights, however, their darkest night was still to come...


	18. Little Star

**Chapter 18:** Little Star

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written: **October 2011

**A/N:** This story will be fluctuating between part of my Monday and Thursdays updates, and I cannot right now give a certain date as to when it'll be updated, but I assure you we're getting to the final stages! :D Moreover, I would love to thank msbookworm93 and SolitudeMyLove so much for their reviews!

**Word Count: **1,107 words

* * *

><p><em>And Emily did it. She successfully tore Ben apart, using the weak hydrogen bonds keeping his magic body together, and destroyed the Knight of Water, thereby melting the water around Aria, Spencer, and Hanna.<em>

_The girls had managed to conquer each of their Knights, however, their darkest night was still to come..._

"Put your hands up, and drop any weapons!" A gruff voice called out, as suddenly the girls looked back, their bruises shining the moonlight. A flashlight scanned them, and to their horror, they found themselves in front of Garrett Reynolds, who was glaring the girls. However, despite her fatigue, Spencer stepped forward.

"Garrett? Is that you? I didn't recognize you without your lapdog, Jenna." Spencer smirked, despite the bruises on her skin. It was obvious that the girls were involved in some illicit activity, but they were not about to reveal themselves to Garrett.

"Spencer," Garrett breathed, unsure of how to respond. Hanna stepped forward, and placed a hand on her hips, glaring at the police officer.

"Just leave us alone. We were pranked, so there. We did nothing wrong," Hanna claimed, grateful that Emily had destroyed the corpse of Ben through her rushing waters. Yet, something seemed off from Garrett's eerie smile.

"I'm not here because you're at this place," Garrett suggested, as he smirked at the girls knowingly. They each paled, but continued to hold their ground. "I'm here because you all are going to jail for the murders of Lucas Gottesman, and Noel Khan." Garrett announced, as the girls gasped in feigned shock, although they were truly shocked as to how he knew.

"W-What?" Aria asked, glaring at Garrett. Garrett look at the four girls, and shook his head, before releasing two snap-shot photos, each of the girls next to the dead body of the victims. Something seemed too familiar about the pictures, and the situation itself.

"...A." Hanna whispered, as the girls all nodded. It made sense. Who else stalked the girls, and would send photos of them doing indecent things to the police force? It was almost frustratingly unfair. A disappears for so long, and reappears at the most inconvenient time.

"You all are coming with me," Garrett claimed, as he grabbed the hands of Emily and Aria, leaving Spencer and Hanna to follow along passively. They each shared a worried glance with each other, as they were all brought in their beautifully soiled dresses to the police facilities—one Hanna eerily recognized.

* * *

><p>The girls sat in their joined prison cell, sitting morosely as their parents argued with the police force, although their arguments were weakening when the police brought out the pictures, which immediately silenced Aria's and Spencer's parents. Hanna's mom continued to claim that there was a misunderstanding, but Reynolds continued to deny it. Eventually, the parents, after a quick word of consoling with the girls, left, leaving the girls to their joined thoughts.<p>

"We're innocent, right?" Spencer thought silently, as her thoughts were shared telepathically with the rest of the group. "Remember, Emily told us that they wanted to die after the Knights overtook their bodies?"

Emily nodded, as Aria choked back a sob. She was so alone, and felt as if the air was warping out of her lungs, making it so much harder for her to breathe. Things were becoming harder for her to understand, it was just stupefying how one moment could change everything. Had Aria not moved from Iceland back to Roswood, perhaps she would have never been in this predicament, and without her, the four girls could not have been united. It was an unfortunate stroke of fate that initiated this situation, and Aria could not help but feel it was her fault.

"It's not your fault," Hanna whispered as Aria looked up, her eyes full of tears. Hanna and Aria quickly embraced, as silent tears dropped. It was painful to be in this situation—where they could not prove themselves innocent unless they proved their deepest secrets. It was impossible to find themselves out of their predicament. A had really caught them into a situation they had not expected...

The girls needed a star—a shooting star full of hope and wishes. A star that would grant them the hope and courage they needed to see through this dark night. It hurt to think that they thought their troubles would be over once they finished the five Knights, but the girls had not even seen the Knight of Aether yet, and they were currently stuck in a situation that rendered them weak.

Something strangely familar started to happen. The wind began to blow heavily, and the ground began to shake in the jail cell, although nothing seemed to be moving outside the bars. Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna gasped when the floor began to flood, which was odd especially considering that none of the water left the jail cell. They all huddled in one corner, terrified but entranced by their new-found understanding of magic. They wanted to scream, but like last time, nothing came out from their mouths. They all held on to each other, bewildered Suddenly, a spark lit, and there was a fire in the middle of the room.

From the bright fire came the star the girls needed to see and feel; the star they needed to guide them through the dark night. Out of the fire, came the hearty Allison DiLaurentis, with her usual smile and graceful beauty. She glanced at the four girls, and waved her decadent fingers, and smiled brightly.

"Miss me?"


	19. Diary of Allison

**Chapter 19:**Diary of Allison

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written: **October 2011

**Word Count: **1,005 words

**A/N:** Thanks so much to gabyproduction, Solitudemylove, and msbookworm93 for their AMAZING reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

><p><em>From the bright fire came the star the girls needed to see and feel; the star they needed to guide them through the dark night. Out of the fire, came the hearty Allison DiLaurentis, with her usual smile and graceful beauty. She glanced at the four girls, and waved her decadent fingers, and smiled brightly.<em>

_"Miss me?"_

"Allison? This cannot be real...no it cannot be..." Emily began to chant, her eyes widening. Spencer slowly held the Princess of Water, as the four girls stared at Allison, who stood in front of them. Aria furrowed her brow slightly, as Hanna simply stood in disbelief.

"How the hell...where the hell did you even come from?" Hanna barked, all the while watching Allison maintain her smile. Allison gave a shady look toward Hanna, and took a deep breath, before answering.

"I figured you guys couldn't do _anything_ without your Queen, so I thought I would try and help you as much as I could." Allison sang, as she leaned against the grimy jail cell wall. It was only then Aria realized that Allison was still an apparition; while her bare arm touched the dirty jail cell wall, it made no indent on her skin.

"Y-You're still a ghost..." Aria whispered, as Allison simply brightened, and continued to glance at the other girls.

"I think it's time I screw these laws of magic, and reveal the Knight of Aether. By the way, props on defeating the other Knights," Allison spoke gently, pushing her golden locks back, and smiling at each of the other girls, as if everything was completely normal.

"Huddle close to me, and I shall show you who killed me," Allison breathed, as the group glanced at each other and slowly held each other with trepidation. The four girls were fine with touching each other, but to feel the warm skin of Allison, only hurt them mentally even more. It made them feel as if she was really back, even though she was not.

Suddenly, the four girls found themselves warped through a vortex of emotions, where they were washed with sadness, burned with anger, covered with satisfaction, and blown by happiness. It was a whirlwind; a hurricane; an earthquake; a fiery storm of emotion.

"Oof!" Spencer huffed, as she fell to the ground roughly, alongside the other three girls. Allison continued to float, although there was a hint of sadness on her face as she guided the other girls to a familiar location: behind the house of the DiLaurentis.

"This is where..." Emily whispered, as her eyes still refused to believe what was occurring. The other girls nodded, as they suddenly watched Allison's face turn sour and fatigued.

"This part always _kills _me..." Allison glanced at the girls, as Spencer scoffed. The other girls all raised an eyebrow, and blinked several times.

"That was so not morose and ominous," Spencer whispered, as Hanna gave her a look, indicating her lack of understanding. "It was a dark joke." Spencer added, as Hanna nodded.

The group walked in silence, as they suddenly noticed two figures talking to the mortal incarnation of Allison. They also noticed an unconscious figure, lying on the ground.

"W-Who's that?" Emily whispered, as suddenly Allison disappeared, and the girls all gasped. They were now alone in the flashback to the past, only to fend for themselves. The girls nodded, as they continued to follow the two people and Allison. However, they stopped before they got any closer, as a field hockey stick suddenly came into the hands of one of the assailants. Hanna's eyes widened, as she tried to conjure a ball of fire, but nothing occurred. Spencer thought a moment, before answering.

"At this time, we didn't have our powers. We can't use what we didn't have," Spencer tried to reason, although she was still unsure as to why their powers were no longer active in this moment of time.

The girls watched curiously, until their faces were painted with horror as they watched Allison fall to the ground, barely breathing. Suddenly, one of the hooded figured began to dig with a shovel into the ground, slightly clumsily, while the other figure held Allison, as if to prevent her from escaping.

"Oh...Oh my god..." Aria tried to cover her mouth, as she felt tears immediately falling down her face. It was a terrible ordeal to watch the murder of one's best friend occur in front of one's eyes. Emily could no longer look, and placed her head on Spencer's shoulder, as Spencer and Hanna watched with horror as Allison was buried—alive.

"What sick bastard would—" Hanna immediately began to march toward the hooded figures, despite Spencer's protests, but as Hanna reached the figures, she found it odd that they didn't even seem to hear her.

"You bastards!" Hanna yelled, but still the two continued to converse amongst themselves, the conversation now inaudible. Hanna paused at this, but continued to scream at the two for killing her best friend. However, they continued to act as if they didn't see her. Finally, Hanna walked in front of them, but her eyes widened as she realized who the Knight of Aether was. It made complete sense but—Suddenly, a dark force grabbed Hanna, as she screamed. Spencer, Emily, and Aria ran over, as the two figures walked away, continuing the reenactment of the scene loyally, while the dark force continued to try and bring Hanna underground.

However, suddenly, a flash of light was seen and the girls were back in their jail cell, panting heavily. They look at each other, before the three girls focused in on Hanna, who was breathing deeply and heaving at the same time. She glanced at the three girls, and could hardly muster up a voice to say what she had to say.

"The Knight of Aether...is...Garret!"


	20. Neverending Dream

**Chapter 20:**Neverending Dream

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written: **November 2011

**Word Count: **1,073 words

**A/N:** I know it's been about a month since I last updated this story, and I apologize for my delay. Life had some decisions for me that I had to deal with, and I was obviously overwhelmed. But thank you all who sent me kind messages, and I promise to get back to all of you ASAP.

* * *

><p>"The Knight of Aether...is...Garret!" Hanna breathed resiliently, as the three other girls gasped. There were furtive glances from each girl to the other, as suddenly even the light could not be trusted. They huddled closer to each other, afraid that their mortal enemy—the murderer of their former best friend—was someone who had grown up alongside them.<p>

The girls looked outside their cell, watching as the remaining police officers gathered up their duties and sipped mugs of coffee. To their horror, Garrett was at his desk, talking quietly on the phone with someone. Spencer suddenly glanced at Aria, and the somber girl immediately understood, sliding near the end of the cell and concentrating the air to listen onto the conversation between Garrett and the mysterious stranger.

Aria continued to listen, as her face lost its color. She mouthed several words she heard, as she kept on glancing at Emily, Hanna, and Spencer worriedly. After what seemed like eternity, Garrett ended the phone call and glanced around, his eyes meeting the eyes of the girls for a terse moment, before looking away.

Aria scooted back to her original position besides the other Princesses' and huddled near them. Their eyes wanted answers, and the lingering sense on Aria's lips indicated that she was full of them.

"Jenna," Aria whispered, as the other girls glanced at her worriedly. "He...She...They were talking. Remember how they were," Aria shivered, as the other girls understood the insinuation Aria was suggesting. Earlier, the girls had discovered that Jenna and Garret were romantically involved with one another.

"And?" Emily asked, slightly impatiently. Her skin was still trembling, as Ali's murder continued to replay itself within the mind of the Water Princess.

"He w-was telling her that we're not getting out of here. He's going to try and frame us." Aria whispered, as tears filled her eyes. Spencer and Hanna immediately grabbed Aria, and held her to console her. However, Emily's eyes widened as a familiar figure made his way toward their cell.

"Is everything okay ladies?" Garret asked, feigning concern. Emily's eyes also filled with moisture, as Hanna and Spencer immediately scooted forward, their suspicious eyes burning a hole into the frame of Garret.

"We're fine, how is Jenna?" Hanna retorted, as a wince spread across Garret's infamous smile. Garret blinked for a moment, breathing in deeply.

"Girls, I can help you. Just you have to—" Garret tried to speak, but Spencer immediately rescinded from her seat and glared at Garret.

"You've helped us _enough_ Garret. Please, can you leave us alone?" Spencer hissed, as Garret raised an eyebrow. He held his hands up in a pious offering of peace, as he stalked away, turning back every few moments until he walked into a closed room.

"What are we going to do?" Emily whispered, as the four girls held close to each other. Suddenly, Hanna snapped her fingers, and glanced at all the other girls.

"If I can aim it right, then I can cause the smoke alarm to go off, and in the chaos that would ensue, we can leave." Hanna suggested, as Spencer raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"But—" Spencer trilled, her eyes full of concern and worry, but Aria blinked her eyes several times, and smiled a ghost of a smile.

"I like the plan. It's the best shot we have to an escape. They'll find out eventually, but by the time, we'll be long gone, and hopefully enough to attract Garret." Aria continued, as Hanna nodded. Emily pursed her lips, still worried, but Spencer shrugged.

"Alright, Hanna, once you're ready aim the ball of fire, and I'll start bending the metal bars," Spencer offered, "and then Aria should distract them with a whirlwind, and water from Emily could disrupt their computers." Spencer ordered, as the girls nodded. They held their hearts carefully as Spencer held up one finger...two fingers...three fingers!

Hanna immediately shot out a ball of fire, aiming it near the smoke alarm, which immediately went off in an angry siren. Suddenly, all the police officers began murmuring amongst themselves, as Spencer began to work on weakening the bars to a malleable state. Aria nodded at Emily, as both girls sent forth their respective elements, and caused papers to fly around in a dance, as the sprinkles of water created a crystalline image. The officers began yelling, as chaos erupted within the office, and suddenly Spencer winked at the other girls. The bars were weakened.

"Everyone, evacuate the building! Get the prisoners out! We need to evacuate, now!" A portly police officer yelled, as suddenly police officers scrambled to other cells. The girls nodded to one another, as they slowly left their dented cell, and walked with the other prisoners. As the four girls reached the outside of the police station, they nodded to each other again, engaging in a telepathic conversation.

"Air!" Aria yelled, as suddenly the wind began to blow heavily, causing more confusion. Emily concentrated on the water in the air, and suddenly created precipitation, sparking outcry form the officers. As the fire-truck rolled around the corner, Spencer concentrated on sliding the Earth from under the four girls to move them without having them move a muscle.

Escape was finally within their grasp, as the final battle loomed closer and closer...


	21. It's Like Magic

**Chapter 21: **It's Like Magic

**Title: **It's Like Magic

**Genre: **Supernatural / Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **PRE-SEASON 2. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily find themselves visited by Allison who has a greater secret than any of them could have ever imagined-a secret that 'A' could not even fathom...

**Written: **January 2012

**Word Count: **2,500 words

**A/N:** So the final chapter is here! I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but I'm so sad it's over. Hopefully, once we discover who A is, I'll have the spark and inspiration to write another story! You guys are just amazing! Thank you SO much! Thank you all so much for your unyielding support and everything! I love you all!

* * *

><p><em>Escape was finally within their grasp, as the final battle loomed closer and closer...<em>

Rosewood. The Pretty Little Liars.

Not far from their panting breaths was a majestic forest, dark and gloomy. The birds seldom sat on the branches there, few animals passed through the shadows and the ones that did, rarely stop. But sometimes the will is stronger than the fear; it is deep. It is so deep that one could easily become lost.

However, with four elemental princesses on the run from an angry Knight and a possible dark being out to get them, magical things are bound to happen. A sudden storm might break out in the forest, with blistering winds that picks up everything, from the grainy black seeds to the small shrubs, and takes them far away in time and space, until they fall.

"_Hanna, hurry up! I can hear the sirens!"_

Since these small entities of the forest go so far, perhaps one of those seeds will find a place made just for them. Perhaps, it will fall down onto a piece of magical, fertile earth. However, it could also fall down with a sense of judgment toward eternal punishment.

"_Spencer! Watch out for that vine!"_

'What has been will stay' is a common axiom imparted to those worried about the turbulent changes of life. Sometimes these whirlwinds will engulf and decapitate any hope of stabilizing life. But to always remember that nothing will essentially change is a comforting anchor in the face of troubling times.

"_Aria, look out for that snake! Fire!"_

It's as if they're all children, lost in the forest. It's natural to be in such a state, for the dense fog can easily sway any sense of orientation or direction.

"_Emily!"_

To most, the sound of thunder is the scariest sound of them all. To others, silence pervades the mind and haunts it relentlessly. However, upon being chased, the most frightening sound of them all if perhaps the sound of human nature: the sound of machines, the sound of bullets, the sound of technology.

"_Aria! Earth!"_

Benjamin Franklin once said: "Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead." It makes one wonder; can four keep a secret?

* * *

><p>Sweat matted hairs. Panting breaths. Deluged in sweat. Dirt Stained Jumpsuits. None of these liars are pretty anymore.<p>

"Where do you think they went? Why were they shooting us? Isn't that, like, against the law? We're not even convicted!" Hanna bemoaned, throwing her head into her hands and sobbing silently. Their plan had gone awry. Somehow, Garret had managed to catch their diversion and route up a number of loyal police officers to catch them.

"Hanna, I love you, but shut up!" Spencer hissed, staring out from the cavern in which the four were hiding. Emily and Aria continued to work their magic, conjuring up chilling droplets of water and dangerous amounts of wind to, at their best, slow down the inevitable confrontation between Garret and the Princesses. They had to do this. Aria knew it was nothing like the video games Mike played; they did not have multiple lives.

"We've done this before," Hanna whispered, as if she had read Aria's mind. Aria tensed for a moment, as she ceased her wind-making. She stared at Hanna, as if asking for an elaboration. Hanna cleared her throat.

"We've been stabbed in the heart. We've been proved as murderers. We've had to kill someone who loved us. If this is not all some stupid philosophical lesson to prep up for this moment, then I don't know what is." Hanna demanded, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight onto one leg.

Emily tilted her head slightly, as if understanding the premise of Hanna's statement. It was a spark of confidence; something all the girls needed at this point.

"Yeah, but we forget that this person killed _Ali_ the unkillable. You remember at Halloween, when that creepy masked incident occurred? Sure it was a prank, but what did it prove? Alison never dies." Spencer reasoned logically, clicking her tongue in the process as if to emphasize her point through her echoes in the cavern. There was a silent sense of agreement as the girls continued to look outside, anxiously awaiting the first signs of gunshots.

It hurt them that Garret would bring mortals into this affair. None of the girls wanted to kill an innocent person, but as Emily had guessed, it was Garret's trump card. He did not have a soul or heart, and would gladly kill them off to kill the girls. The medieval destiny was rightfully bloodstained; so many innocent lives would be lost.

The girls knew the final battle was a breath away from them. They knew that it was the final judgment; after this battle, the war would be over, and the prophecy fulfilled, and the Princesses would have won. Peace would reign, and never again would they have to worry about being ostracized or charged for something wrongfully. They had to win this; not only for themselves, but for those whom they loved and for those who sacrificed themselves for the rule of the Princesses. It was destiny beckoning to them, and they had to answer the call.

Above all, the girls had to win. They had to stop evil in its tracks, and rightfully earn the title of Princess.

The final battle had just begun….

* * *

><p>"Stay back here," Garret spoke with a longing sense of pride and loyalty toward his subjugates. They all looked toward him, slightly affronted by his stark and newfound sense of authority. However, Garret waved his shoulder in a condescending and sadistic shiver that, to anyone with an inkling of his true nature, would have alarmed them of his cold innate nature.<p>

He held up his gun, although he knew in the magical realm between him and the Princesses, there would be no gunshots. It would disrupt the magical threads that tied them together; it was wrong. But if he walked in unarmed, immediately people would become suspicious and ruin what was supposed to be the legendary fight of the generation. It had to be done _right_.

"My knights, you failed, but at least you have weakened them. Thank you," Garret whispered with a stoic and uncharacteristic whisper, indicating that his soul had finally been overcome by the Knight of Aether. It would be a battle till the end.

* * *

><p>It was disappointedly anti-climatic. True to her nature, Aria heard from the winds of Garret's looming presence, and immediately walked out of the cavern to face him. The four girls were nothing short of astonished to see him surprised. To see him throw his gun on the forest floor was disturbing, but they would not let anything distract them. They <em>had<em> to win.

Spencer, like the natural born leader she was, led the charge. Twisting her hands intelligently, she created a spiraling spire toward Garret. However, he easily dissembled it and suddenly, a tree was given life. Spencer watched with horror as its roots stomped like angry feet and it's heavy branches began to swing toward the Earth Princess.

Hanna, from a different angle, shot several balls of fire, hoping to injure Garret. With the experience of a thousand generations, Garret avoided the balls of fire, and before they doused into the soil, he injected life into them with his magic—the element of life: Aether. It was the similarity between Allison and himself. How else had such a charming young girl managed to bring such a dainty town to _life_?

The small fiery cretins flew like bats toward Hanna as she began to flee, avoiding their acidic spits of embers. Aria stood next, the wind guiding her. As the wind blew angrily in her face, as if angry with her sudden expertise with the element, Aria sent forth a whirling gust toward Garret who was shaken by it and thrown back slightly. He waved his hand, and suddenly a translucent being made of air was given life and began to shoot rays of sharp air at Aria, cutting her skin.

Emily stood forward, shooting a deluge of water toward Garret. He grinned, as if acknowledging their close relationship, before holding out his hands and concentrating on the water. With an extraneous amount of effort, Emily watched with horror as the water spiral she had sent turned against her in the shape of a dragon and she screamed with horror as the claws made of water summoned the blood to the surface of her skin.

"This is not working!" Aria yelled, as she continued to be cut by the sharp gusts. Garret smiled, as if expecting the four girls to fall. It was pitiful; four against one, and yet none stood a chance. Finally, the prophecy would be revoked and the Knights would reign.

"This is SO not cool!" Hanna yelled, shooting fire against fire, hoping it would work. Unfortunately, the outcome was dismal and Hanna only harmed herself further.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled, as she watched with horror as her friend plummeted to the ground sharply by a swinging slam of a tree. Emily, distracted, could not withstand the force of the water dragon sinking its claws into her. As the four girls kneeled, injured, they panted with a hint of resilience. The giant tree, the water dragon, the air man, and the fire bats all flew back to Garret, as if they held the title of loyal servants.

"I have an idea," Aria telepathically communicated with the three other girls who continued to cringe in horror as the pain flooded through their body.

"No more element against element; he's way too powerful against that. Let's switch it up a bit!" Aria commanded, surprising everyone with her meek sense of authority. However, the girls all mentally agreed on it, and with newfound determination, they all helped each other stand up in the face of adversity.

Aria ran forth first, in the direction of the invisible man of air. However, to Garret's surprise, Aria shot forth a gust toward the dragon, puncturing a hole in its watery film. Emily then took advantage of the chaos and with Hanna, attacked the creatures as well. Emily's water drowned the cretins that had been harming Hanna, and Hanna slowly and sadistically began to burn the tree to a crisp. Spencer, the most injured of the four, glared at the invisible man. Tired, she simply created a large circle around what she could see around the man and sunk him into the Earth, violently quaking the ground around him.

Garret watched with horror as within mere moments, the four girls destroyed his creatures. Shaking his head, he began to throw bolts of lightning toward the girls, as if hoping to electrocute their life away. However, Spencer began to create shields made of dirty, nullifying the electricity. Garret growled in anger as he panted to catch his breath.

He then used his mind to direct specific rays of light from the sun toward the girls to act as a dangerous laser. The girls all stood, transfixed, but Emily was the first to see what was happening. Using her element, she placed watery films around each girl, shielding them from the sun. Garret growled, flinging profanities. Hanna and Aria smirked as they sent forth their respective elements, pushing Garret back slightly.

What happened next, the girls were not even sure. As if transcending from the jubilant rays of sunshine, a sliver of gold appeared, mirroring the exact hue of Ali's hair. The girls gasped as they swore they could see the outline of the girl's smile, and suddenly they knew what they had to do. The four girls stepped forward, where they saw Ali, and held out their hands together, uniting the five. Aria watched with amazement as their hearts began to glow, and Garret's face scrunched with horror. From Spencer's heart, a resolute green beam of light slammed Garret in the face, causing his face to puncture slightly. From Emily's heart, a beautiful blue beam of light hit Garret in his chest, prompting him to fall forward and gasp for breath. From Hanna's heart, a fiery red beam of light erupted into Garret's groin, soliciting a huge cry of pain from the man. From Aria's heart, a teal beam of light flew into Garret's arms, bruising them badly. Finally, from Ali's spiritual heart, the girls saw a pink beam of light hit Garret's heart, and slowly the police officer was engulfed in the pink light.

* * *

><p>The four girls breathed in gasps of air with pride and success. Embracing each other, and looking past the grime on their face, the girls mentally thanked the spirit of Allison and laughed together. They knew it would be a journey to acquire rightful innocence, but they had just conquered a nightmare.<p>

However, it was Hanna who noticed it. She squinted to see it, and her heart dropped when she saw it. She walked forward, breaking the group embrace, and on the dirty ground was a picture of the four girls shooting forth beams of light toward a bloodied Garret. As Spencer, Aria, and Emily walked toward her, Hanna's hand trembled as she turned over the picture and read the red words:

_I'm still here bitches. Xoxo A._

_**Fin. **_


End file.
